Un monde à protéger
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: 'Quand on y repense,' pensa-t-il 'tu as toujours été un sauveur : même dans la plus désespérée des situations, tu as toujours trouvé un moyen de nous sauver.' / Rejoignez Son Gohan, celui qui du monde de Trunks, dans une aventure unique dans le monde des Ninjas ! Traduction française 'A World That Needs Me'.
1. Le Combat D'un Brave Guerrier

_**Hey, salut tous le monde, ici KeyToUnivers qui vous parle (qui vous écrit, en fait) !**_

 _ **Bon, que les choses soient claires dés maintenant : oui, cette histoire EST la version française de 'A World That Needs Me' (Notez que je devrai en changer le titre dans pas trop longtemps), et non, le fait que je traduise le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **chapitre ne veut pas forcément dire que je traduirai les autres. Cela dépend de l'attention qui est porté à ce premier chapitre : si je vois que vous vous intéressez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum a ce projet, je traduirai bien évidement TOUT le reste. Dans le cas contraire, ce projet finira dans les oubliettes et on en reparlera plus.**_

 _ **Enfin, l'histoire commence au moment où Gohan s'apprête à mener son combat final contre C-17 et C-18… Et j'apparaitrai aussi dans ce chapitre, mais UNE seule fois et aucun personnage fictif ne me verra, donc pas la peine de me le crier après !**_

 _ **Bien sûr, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden et Dragon Ball/Z ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs auteurs sont Masashi Kishimoto et Akira Toriyama, respectivement. Basta les blablas et commençons cette fanfic !**_

 **I\ Le Combat d'un Brave Guerrier**

(Sur une montagne, près d'une ville)

Au sommet d'une montagne, deux jeunes garçons se reposaient après une session d'entrainement pour le moins épuisante. L'un d'eux était un jeune homme dans ses vingt ans et l'autre un adolescent dans ses quinze ans.

Le plus âgé était un jeune homme musclé avec une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage, allant d'au-dessus de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Il avait des cheveux noirs et courts, coiffés en piques à l'avant, et des yeux noirs. Il était vêtu d'un gilet orange avec à l'arrière le mot en Kanji 'Han' (飯), et un T-shirt bleu en dessous dont les manches arrivait jusqu'aux coudes ou plutôt jusqu'à son coude droit, puisqu'il n'avait même plus de bras gauche. Il portait également une ceintures, des bandeaux aux poignets et des bottes, tous de couleur bleu. Il était allongé au sol, se servant de son unique main pour soutenir sa tête, regardant le ciel.

Son ami était mince avec des cheveux raides de couleur pourpre et des yeux bleus, portant un pull blanc avec du bleu des épaules jusqu'à la fin de ses manches. On pouvait lire les mots 'CAPSULE corp.' au milieu. Il avait un pantalon gris et des bottes noirs. Il était assis sur un rocher, près de l'autre garçon.

« C'est incroyable ! J'essaye encore et encore, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me transformer en Super Saiyan ?! » S'écria l'adolescent, frustré de son échec à accomplir ce que son père et son maitre avait accompli avant lui. Le dit maitre le regarda avec le sourire, espérant le rassurer.

« Détends-toi un peu Trunks et oublie cette idée de devenir un 'Super Saiyan', d'accord ? » Lui dit-il.

« Me détendre ?! Tu es mon mentor, tu devrais savoir ce qui cloche avec moi ! » Se plaignit le garçon répondant au nom de Trunks.

« Rien ne cloche avec toi, tu as juste besoin de trouver la bonne motivation. » Dit-il, retournant son attention aux nuages passant dans le ciel « C'est simple pour moi, je n'ai qu'a me rappeler comment ces Cyborgs ont tué Piccolo et Krillin, et je ressens une horrible peine, et là, cette peine se transforme en rage : je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise et c'est là que la frontière se brise ! » Pendant qu'il parlait, Trunks l'écoutait attentivement.

Le silence régna autour d'eux.

« Son Gohan ? » L'adolescent dit enfin.

« Hn ? Qu'y a-t-il, Trunks ? »

« R-rien, je voulais juste savoir… » Il hésitait, baissant son regard. Puis, il releva la tête et fit face à son ami « Comment était mon père ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré alors que toi tu l'as connu. »

Gohan regarda Trunks un moment, puis sourit et répondit « Ton père était un guerrier fière qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Lui et mon père se battaient toujours pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Bien sûr, il était têtu, glacial et parfois cruel, mais n'oublie pas que c'était un Prince Saiyan. » Sa description redonna le moral au jeune Saiyan qui se remit à regarder les nuages.

Gohan fit de même, sauf que maintenant, il avait des souvenirs du passé qui lui revinrent à l'esprit : des souvenirs de Vegeta, le père de Trunks, mais aussi des souvenirs de son propre père. Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où il était en danger et que Son Goku apparaissait juste à temps pour lui sauver la mise. Il se rappelait de la fois où Nappa, un immense Saiyan chauve qui était l'allié de Vegeta lorsque ce dernier était encore un mercenaire interplanétaire, s'apprêtait à littéralement l'écraser de son pied, et là, son père était venu le sauver.

Il se rappelait de la fois où il avait été grièvement blessé par Recoome, un membre du Commando Ginyu, sur Namek et Son Goku avait encore été là pour le sauver avec un haricot magique. Mais il se rappelait aussi la fois où tout semblait perdu durant le combat contre Freezer, le tyran galactique, et que Son Goku s'était transformer en Super Saiyan : un niveau légendaire que seul les Saiyan les plus puissants pouvaient atteindre, mettant le monstre hors d'état de nuire.

' _Quand on y repense,'_ pensa-t-il _'tu as toujours été un sauveur : même dans la plus désespérée des situations, tu as toujours trouvé un moyen de nous sauver. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracles et ces Cyborgs aurons ma peau tôt ou tard. Mais…'_ il lança un regard a son disciple et ami _'Lorsque ce jour arrivera, je vous rejoindrai dans l'Autre Monde sans le moindre regret, car j'ai laissé une lueur d'espoir pour le futur… Trunks.'_

 ***BOOM***

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une explosion lointaine, mais massive. Les deux guerrier se levèrent et regardèrent devant eux : un immense nuage de fumée noire apparue a l'horizon, provenant de la ville, les laissant déduire ce qui c'était passé.

' _Les Cyborgs !'_ pensèrent-ils.

« Uuuugh… ARRRGH ! » Hurla Gohan, convertissant sa colère en puissance.

Il fût enveloppé d'une aura dorée recouvrant tout son corps. Ses muscles doublèrent de volume, ses cheveux se hérissèrent, comme frappés par la foudre, et prirent un teinte dorée telle que l'aura qui l'enveloppait. Ses yeux, de leur couleur noir passèrent à une couleur émeraude, et son expression changea également : du jeune homme calme et sérieux, il se transforma en guerrier furieux et agressif, prêt pour le combat.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser les combattre ! » dit Trunks.

« Trunks, écoute : je dois y aller ! Toi, tu reste ici et tu ne bouge pas ! »

« Tu as perdu le tête ?! Tu n'as aucune chance : surtout pas avec ta blessure ! »

« Ecoute ! Si tu viens, je serai encore plus vulnérable ! »

« Je suis beaucoup plus fort, maintenant ! Crois-moi, je peux me défendre ! » les deux hybrides se dévisagèrent, avant que Gohan ne soupir avec un léger sourire.

« D'accord, Trunks, tu as gagné. »

« Tu vas voir, j'ai fais des progrès ! » Dit-il, se tournant vers la ville en flammes avec son mentor.

Cependant, Gohan ne détacha point son attention Trunks. Il le regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux _'Pardonne-moi, Trunks…'_ Il leva discrètement sa main derrière l'autre Saiyan, et le frappa, l'assommant.

Trunks se mit à tomber, inconscient. Gohan l'attrapa par l'arrière de son pull et le déposa délicatement au sol, continuant de le regarder tristement _'Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour un tel combat. Je peux entendre tous ces gens criant à l'aide : c'est pour ça que je dois y aller. Tu es notre dernier espoir, Trunks, tu dois vivre… A dieux, petit frère. Un jour tu comprendras, et peut-être me pardonneras-tu.'_

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que le Super Saiyan s'envola vers le champ de bataille.

(Pendant ce temps, dans la ville détruite)

Et dire que cette journée était une belle journée ensoleillée comme toutes les autres et qu'elle avait subitement tournée au cauchemar : avant même que les gens ne puissent cligner des yeux, une gigantesque boule d'énergie tomba du ciel et s'abattit sur la ville, causant une explosion qui se répandit dans toute la zone et engloutissant tout ce qui se tenait sur son passage : rues, véhicules, bâtiments, personnes…

Si la ville, a moment auparavant, était pleine de bruits joyeux, maintenant elle était pleine de cris de peur pour ceux qui essayaient de fuit cette apocalypse, et de cris d'agonies pour ceux qui en subissaient les conséquences.

Quelle était la cause de ce chao, me demanderez-vous ? La réponse est simple : les Cyborgs, deux machines de guerres créées par le Dr. Gero.

Dr. Gero était un savant fou qui travaillait pour l'armée du Ruban Rouge, une armée puissante et connue dans les quatre coins du monde, dirigée par le minuscule Commandant Red et qui n'avait qu'un seul objectif : récupérer les sept Dragon Balls dispersé dans les monde et ce par tous les moyens, y compris : esclavagisme, interrogatoires, voles, menaces, tortures et même meurtres pour 'faire taire définitivement' leur victimes.

Les mythes anciens disaient que si l'on collecter les sept boules, le grand dragon Shenron en surgirait pour vous exaucer le souhait le plus fou que vous ayez, avant de disparaitre avec le Dragon Balls qui se disperserons une nouvelle fois.

Le Commandant Red, en entendant ces rumeurs, ordonna immédiatement à ses troupes de se mettre à la recherche de ces précieux artéfacts. Mais qu'allait-il en faire ? Les vendre ? Sûrement pas. Demander au dragon plus de fortunes et de richesses ? Non plus. Demander le titre de maître du monde, alors ? Toujours pas.

Son but ultime était pour le moins… banale : la seule chose qu'il désirait était une taille normale car, comme cité précédemment, il avait une taille de nain ce qui suscitait les moqueries.

Cependant, non seulement l'Armée du Ruban Rouge avait échoué dans cette quête, mais elle a aussi été décimée par une seul personne, un enfant ! Il détruit toutes leurs bases et mis au tapis leurs plus redoutables leaders. Son nom était : Son Goku. Il avait annihilé leur armée entière… à l'exception d'un survivant : le Dr. Gero.

Alors que tout le monde le croyaient mort, Gero avait survécut à l'assaut de Son Goku et vécu les années qui suivirent dans l'espoir de se venger un jour. Il commença par kidnapper des cobayes pour ses expériences ayant pour but de créer des Cyborgs fait de corps humains. Ses premières tentives se conclurent par des échecs ce qui le mit dans une colère noir. Chaque jour et chaque minute qui passait nourrissait sa soif de vengeance.

Entre-temps, il construit une camera de surveillance microscopique à la forme d'insecte qui espionna Goku et ses amis lors de leurs aventures, apprenant toutes leurs techniques : de son combat avec le Roi Démon Piccolo jusqu'à la bataille contre Vegeta, loupant les combats sur Namek, mais cela ne fit pas de différences. Ca n'est qu'après dix-sept ans de patience et de dur labeur qu'il réussit à activer ses chefs-d'œuvre.

C-17 était un Cyborg à l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux bleus. Il portait un T-shirt noir portant l'insigne de l'Armée du Ruban Rouge avec en dessous un tricot blanc. Il portait également un pantalon en jean bleu et des baskets bleues. Sur l'extrémité de sa ceinture était suspendu un pistolet.

C-18, quand à elle, était un Cyborg à l'apparence d'une jeune femme, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère jumeau. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, mais les siens étaient blonds. Elle portait une jacket ouverte et une jupe, tout deux de couleur bleu, et un fuseau noir et des bottes marron.

Ils étaient tous deux très puissants et avaient un seul but : éliminer Son Goku. Mais, Gero perdit son contrôle sur eux et ils le tuèrent sans pitié.

Juste après, les Cyborgs se mirent à chercher leur cible. Ils attaquèrent d'abord la Ville du Sud, attirant ainsi l'attention des Guerriers qui ont tenté de leur tenir tête, mais finirent assassiné les uns après les autres à l'exception de Goku qui a succombé à une maladie cardiaque inconnue, et Son Gohan qui a réussi à fuir l'assaut des êtres métalliques.

Voyant que Goku était déjà mort, les Cyborgs décidèrent de vivre comme bon leur semblait, c'est-a-dire, ne respecter aucune loi et détruire tous ce qui les ennuieraient allant d'un personne jusqu'à une ville entière. Le dernier cas causait le courroux de Gohan et de Trunks la dernière ligne de défense de la Terre.

Aujourd'hui encore, c'était eux les responsables de la destruction de la ville dans laquelle ils étaient en ce moment. C-17 était debout sur un immeuble, lançant des rayons d'énergies sur chaque humain qui avait le malheur d'entrer dans son champ de vision, pendant que C-18 le regardait l'air ennuyée, assise sur un bâtiment détruit en croisant les jambes.

« On ne peut pas faire autre chose pour changer ?! C'est vraiment ennuyeux ! » Se plaint-elle.

« Ennuyeux ? » Répéta son frère, tournant son attention vers elle et laissant les pauvres citoyens en paix pour quelques secondes « Mais on s'amuse bien ici. Ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est lorsque je dois attendre pendant que tu essayes tout les vêtements de toutes les boutiques. » Il retourna une fois de plus vers les infortuné et lança une nouvelle boule de KI « Regarde-les un peu : ne sont-ils pas drôles quand ils essayent de fuir ? »

Sa sœur était toujours mécontente, mais elle remarqua que derrière elle, une de leurs victimes inachevées s'était libéré des décombres la recouvrant et essaya de fuir en rampant, gravement blessé.

La blonde souri en pointant son index en direction de la personne « T'en as manqué un. » Dit-elle en lançant un rayon d'énergie qui explosa au contact de la pauvre âme impuissante.

« Cela te rapporte 10 points ! » Dit C-17 comme si cela était un jeu vidéo « Maintenant, on est ex éco. » A peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots que quelque chose le frappa au visage violement, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une maison qui s'effondra sur lui.

C-18 leva les yeux pour identifier l'intrus qui se posait sur l'immeuble sur lequel son frère se trouvait une minute plus tôt. C'était un jeune homme blond au regard haineux qui la croisa : c'était Son Gohan qui avait rejoint le champ de bataille.

« Uggh AAAARGH ! » Le cri de C-17 se répandit alors qu'il usait de son énergie pour repousser le block de pierres qui le dominaient.

« Ahahahahaha ! Tes vêtements son tout déchirés ! » Se moqua C-18.

« Eh bien, quelle entrée ! » S'exclama-t-il « J'espère que ça t'aura plût, parce que ça va te coûter cher… en plus, t'as déchiré mon T-shirt favori ! »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il dévisageait l'hybride « Pour être franc, je suis content que tu sois venu : tu détermineras qui gagne la partie ! » Sa partenaire se posa juste derrière Gohan, avec le même sourire que son frère.

« Cette fois-ci, on le tue. Celui qui le fait en premier gagne… pas de matche nul ! »

« Vous ne gagnerez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me détruire pour de bon ! » Cria Gohan, alternant son attention d'un Cyborg à l'autre « Même si vous tuez ce corps, quelqu'un d'encore plus fort prendra ma place. » Ses ennemies se rapprochèrent dangereusement, ricanant machiavéliquement « Tout vos crimes seront punis, TOUT VOS CRIMES ! »

 _~Musique recommandée : 'Prevent it! Cell's perfect Body'~_

Gohan commença à charger son énergie, s'enveloppant à nouveau son aura dorée. Au même moment, les Cyborgs arrêtèrent leur marche plutôt 'calme' et s'élancèrent sur leur proie de l'avant, pour C-17, et de l'arrière, pour C-18, le prenant en sandwich.

Le Demi-Saiyan leva son unique main vers le ciel et prépara une boule de KI dans sa paume, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose avec dans sa situation actuelle.

Au dernier instant et à la surprise de ses adversaires, il lança son attaque, non pas sur eux, mais au sol et lui procurant un double avantage : se propulser dans les airs évitant ainsi l'assaut des Cyborgs et laissant ces derniers confus, dans la poussière.

Gohan volait de plus en plus haut, mais les assassins ne furent pas lents à la détente et se ne tardèrent pas eux aussi à prendre leur envole, suivant de très près le Saiyan.

' _Je n'en attendait pas moins de leur part…'_ Pensa-t-il en voyant les humains artificiels gagner du terrain.

Ils finirent par le dépasser et, en arrivant au dessus de lui, chargèrent dans chaque main une sphère d'énergie qu'ils lancèrent en direction de l'Hybride qui avait à se charger de quatre boules explosives au total.

« Barrière Démonique ! » Cria-t-il en concentrant son KI autour de lui, créant une barrière d'énergie protective qui le protégea de l'attaque ennemie. L'attaque explosa au contact de la barrière, résultant un choc incroyable et une lumière aveuglante qui lui fit perdre les traces de ses assaillants.

' _Mince ! Je pari que c'est ce genre de moment qu'ils attendaient !'_ Il savait parfaitement que les Cyborgs, puisque c'en étaient, étaient indétectables étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'énergie vitale. Par contre, ils pouvaient le sentir ce qui le mettait en désavantage flagrant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ne compter que sur ces oreilles pour essayer de percer leurs mouvements.

« YAA ! » Il entendit un cri venir de sa gauche, et prépara sa main droite pour bloquer se qui arrivait vers lui.

 ***BAF***

Son Gohan réussit à parer un coup de poing venant vers lui, qui se révélait être de la part de C-18. Alors que les deux ennemis essayaient de prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre, quelqu'un d'autre vînt se joindre à la partie, C-17. Usant déjà de son unique bras contre la sœur, Gohan ne savait pas comment se défendre contre le frère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une solution, il reçu le coup du Cyborg dans son dos ce qui le poussa vers la femelle, qui s'écarta pour après user de ses mains comme d'un marteau et assener un coup puissant sur le balafré.

Le coup était si fort qu'il fût propulsé à pleine vitesse vers le sol, se prenant un tunnel au passage.

En rouvrant les yeux suite à cet impact, il effectua immédiatement une roulade vers l'arrière, utilisant sa main pour se propulser, esquivant juste à temps l'attaque qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir alors qu'il était encore à terre.

Il continua de sauter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance raisonnable et prépara son attaque _'Regarde, papa ! Je te dédie cette attaque !'_ L'attaque qu'il allait lancer était une technique spéciale qu'il avait maitrisé grâce à l'aide de Tortue Géniale, peu après la mort de son père.

Il fit bouger sa main dans son dos _'KAAA…'_ Les cyborgs s'étaient posés juste devant lui _'MEEE…'_ Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et joignirent leur mains _'HAAA…'_ Une sphère d'énergie bleue se forma dans sa main, et une de couleur jaune dans celles des ses opposants _'MEEE…'_ Ils furent le premiers à lancer leur attaque : une vague de puissance dorée qui se rapprochait de lui rapidement.

« HAAAAA ! » Il déchargea enfin sa vague déferlante bleue qui entra en collision avec celle des Cyborgs ce qui créa un clash puissant entre les attaques, repoussant tout autour d'eux. Les trois combattants faisaient tous leur possible pour tenir l'équilibre, même si les Cyborgs gagnaient visiblement le bras de fer.

Le fils de Son Goku tenait désespérément tête aux ennemis, mais il voyait bien que son attaque perdait du terrain et qu'il perdait ce bras de fer.

' _Bon sang ! Si c'est aujourd'hui que je vous rejoins…'_ Pour certaine raisons, il sentait la présence de son père et de son mentor, Piccolo, tout près de lui, était-ce parce qu'il sentait sa fin proche aussi ?

 _~Changeons la musique à : 'Bardock's Death Theme'~_

Pendant un moment, il eut une vision. Il était dans espace noir et vide. Il regarda atour de lui pour enfin apercevoir dans un coin une petite lumière. La lueur commença à s'intensifier et à se rapprocher, jusqu'à l'engloutir et l'aveugler, l'obligeant à se protéger avec sa main.

Quand il fut de nouveau en mesure de rouvrir les yeux, il se retrouva dans une plaine, entouré par les montagnes et l'espace vert.

Il distingua des silhouette se dressant devant lui, et les reconnues immédiatement : c'était lui, étant enfant, son ami Krillin, et un homme géant et chauve, à moitié nu, qui fixait sa version enfant avec des yeux plein de rage et de colère.

« Sale môme, tu vas le regretter ! » S'écria-t-il en levant sa qui fût vite enveloppée par une aura d'énergie blanche, terrorisant le jeune Son Gohan.

« VA AU DIABLE ! » Grogna-t-il, déchainant son attaque.

Le vrai Gohan revivait cet instant, incapable de bouger : Il essaya de foncer et d'attaquer le monstre devant lui, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Ce qui suivit convenait parfaitement à sa mémoire : alors que la décharge de lumière aveuglante avait été lancée vers son autre lui, une nouvelle silhouette vînt s'ajouter à la partie, et s'interposa entre le jeune Gohan et la vague déferlante, jouant ainsi le rôle de bouclier.

' _Monsieur Piccolo…'_ murmura-t-il.

Soudain, les illusions devant lui disparurent et il se retrouva seul dans cette plaine qui, a son tour, subit des changements. Le ciel et les plantes échangèrent leurs couleurs : Le ciel prit la couleur verte de l'herbe, tandis que l'herbe prit le bleu du ciel.

Cette vision fit surgir à la surface de vieux souvenir du Demi-Saiyan.

« Namek ?! »

La planète Namek était une planète très lointaine de la Terre se trouvant dans une toute autre Galaxie. C'est là que lui, Krillin et Bulma ont vécu des aventures périlleuses à la recherche des Boules de Cristal pour ramener à la vie tout leurs amis qui ont périt durant l'attaque des Saiyans.

En se tournant, il vit de nouvelles figures. Cette fois, il se vit durant son combat contre Freezer, avec Krillin et Piccolo dont la puissance, même après son entrainement avec Kaio et sa fusion avec Nail, n'arrivait pas à la cheville du monstre.

En parlant de lui, il était juste devant eux, tenant un Vegeta grièvement blessé d'une main, et se préparant à lui trancher la gorge avec les ongles pointus de l'autre. Mais il fut interrompu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce sur le Prince Saiyan, un nouvel individu se posa sur le champ de bataille avec une vitesse fulgurante qui fit s'élever de la poussière tout au tour de son lieu d'atterrissage. Tout les regards furent tourné vers ce nouvel intrus qui se révéla être, à la joie de tous sauf de Freezer, bien entendu, Son Goku.

Goku balaya le terrain du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux du tyran.

« Ainsi, » Dit-il, fixant son adversaire sérieusement « c'est toi, Freezer… Je t'imaginais beaucoup moins chétif. »

Il regarda le petit groupe à coté de lui et sourit « Désolé pour le retard, tout le monde. »

Il s'approcha du jeune Gohan qui avait les larmes aux yeux : il attendait son père depuis longtemps pour qu'il le sauve des griffes du monstre. Une fois arrivé devant son fils, il lui caressa la tête.

« Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef. Je suis fier de toi, fiston ! Je m'occupe du reste. » Son attention retourna immédiatement après vers l'Empereur Galactique. Il se marcha dans sa direction, passant devant le Gohan adulte qui le fixait désormais de dos.

Au même moment, toutes les illusions autour de lui commencèrent à s'assombrir, pour à la fin complètement disparaitre. Il était seul dans les ténèbres.

Pas tout à fait seul, en fait, car il restait encore une figure du passé qui n'avait pas disparue. La vision de son père marchant devant lui était toujours là. Il marchait toujours, mais la distance entre eux ne changea pas.

Il continua de le fixer : Goku était un homme grand, musclé, avec des cheveux noir dont la coupe ne change jamais. Aussi avait-il appris que les cheveux des Saiyans de sang-pur ne changeaient jamais depuis la naissance.

Il portait une tenue semblable à celle de son fils adulte : un kimono orange, un T-shirt bleu avec des manches plus courtes que celles de son fils, des bandeaux, des bottes et une ceinture tous de couleur bleue. La seule différence entre eux était le symbole Kanji au dos de leur kimono. Celui de Goku était 'Go' (悟).

Il allait de l'avant, confiant, sans peur, sans même se retourner. Il était courageux, fort, expérimenté dans les arts martiaux, mais il possédait aussi un cœur pur : à part les ennemis irraisonnable, personne ne lui portait une haine particulière : tout le monde l'appréciais pour sa sincérité.

Il d'autres mots, il était ce que Gohan voulait être : il voulait suivre les traces de son père et être son digne successeur, surtout après la mort de ce dernier.

C'est là, que le seul élément de sa rêverie disparu à son tour, et qu'il revint enfin à la réalité.

 _~Reprenez la musique : 'Prevent it! Cell's perfect Body'~_

Le bras de fer se poursuivait, et Son Gohan s'apprêtait à le perdre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire… oh non.

' _Je ne vous rejoindrais pas sans avoir mis le paquet ici !'_ Avec ça, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux, il serra les dents, encore plus fort, et l'aura qui l'entourait grandit. Il y eu un changement de situation flagrant dans la lutte : Le **Kamehameha** de Gohan gagna du terrain et se rapprocha des Cyborgs.

A la fin, la technique de l'Ermite Tortue engloutie les deux abominations, qui furent projetées vers l'arrière.

L'Hybride s'empressa de reprendre l'assaut sur ses ennemis. Il bondit sur eux et se prépara à renouveler l'attaque.

Cependant, C-17 ne le laissa pas faire et lui lança une boule de feu. Le Saiyan la repoussa juste à temps, au prix de sa garde.

Profitant de l'occasion, l'homme artificiel assena un coup de poing violent au visage du Super Guerrier, ce qui l'envoya voler au loin.

Le Super Saiyan se servit de sa main pour se propulser en arrière et reprendre l'équilibre. Puis, il se mit instantanément à sauter plus loin pour échapper au Cyborg 17 qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

' _Il se rapproche…'_ Alors qu'il s'élevait devant un immeuble, il lança trois boules d'énergie explosives et consécutives sur son poursuiveur.

Au dernier moment, il entendit un bruit venant de l'arrière. Il créa in-extremis une image rémanente que C-18, qui avait disparue après avoir encaissé l'attaque de Son Gohan, frappa. Entre temps, le vrai Gohan réapparu à son dos et frappa sa nuque.

Pendant ce temps, C-17 réussit à peine à parer les deux boule d'énergie du guerrier, mais prit la troisième de plein fouet, celle-ci explosa au contact, et l'envoya s'écraser sur une maison.

De son coté, C-18 ne s'était toujours pas remise de la contre-attaque du Saiyan. Ce dernier la saisi par la jambe comme un lasso et il vola à toute vitesse vers la battisse ou l'autre Cyborg s'était écrasé, et y projeta sa sœur jumelle, ce qui fit s'effondrer l'habitat sur les deux monstres.

Le Demi-Saiyan se posa lentement devant l'immeuble en ruine, à bout de souffle. Evidement, peu de temps passa avant que les deux Cyborgs ne ressortent des décombres. Il n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflés et ne montraient aucune marque de fatigue, mais ils étaient couverts de poussières et leurs vêtement était vraiment abimés, ainsi que leurs coiffures.

C-18 arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, comme à son habitude. C-17, lui, utilisa sa main pour essuyer une coulée de sang, semblerait-il, de son visage.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de cacher que Son Gohan commençais à sentir la fatigue prendre le dessus. Et Dieu seul sait combien de temps il pourra encore supporter ce rythme infernal.

' _Non ! Je n'ai pas encore atteint ma limite. Pas encore !'_ Il serra son poing fort, si fort qu'il sentait ses ongles percer sa paume. L'aura dorée vint l'envelopper de nouveau, plus intense que jamais, faisant jaillir des étincelles roses dans les alentours, arrivant même jusqu'au ciel.

Un tel déchainement de puissance influença même les cieux qui se recouvrirent se nuages sombres, tandis que le son du tonnerre commençait à se rependre dans la zone. Une goutte d'eau tomba du ciel, suivit par une autre, et ce jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber avec force.

Les trois combattants se fixèrent sous cette tempête, le visage, habituellement moqueur des Cyborgs était sérieux ils en étaient sûr désormais, Gohan n'était plus un adversaire à prendre à la légère : il devait mourir aujourd'hui !

Les deux meurtriers échangèrent un regard, avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Cet orage est idéale pour t'abattre ! » Dit C-17, essayant d'intimider le balafré.

« Je ne connaitrais aucune fin… AUCUNE ! » Cria-t-il, sa volonté toujours inébranlable.

« Cette fois-ci, on le tue, C-17 : il commence vraiment à me saouler ! »

Les vermines se rapprochèrent lentement, comme si elles fusionnaient, ce qui laissa le jeune Saiyan plutôt confus.

' _Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?'_ Se demandait-il.

Sans crier gare, ils se précipitèrent vers le Saiyan survivant et, au dernier moment, se séparèrent, le prenant en sandwich et ne lui laissant aucune issue pour fuir.

Ils lui lancèrent une rafale de coups de poings et de pieds qu'il put à peine parer/esquiver.

' _Ca va mal… A ce rythme là, ils vont…'_ Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de lutter pour sa vie, C-17 lui fit un croche-pied, ce qui le fit trébucher.

Il leur tourna le dos et vola au loin, battant en retrait. Mais ils se mirent à sa poursuite et le suivirent de près, ne voulant pas le laisser filer, cette fois.

Alors qu'il croyait les avoir semé, deux projectiles lumineux le dépassèrent et entrèrent en collision devant lui, résultant une explosion suivie par un nuage de fumée. Le pauvre garçon ferma les yeux et utilisa son unique bras pour se protéger de cette explosion.

Une fois l'explosion passée, il fut violement frappé par derrière par ses ennemis et se cogna contre un building, avant de tomber au sol.

« Espèces… de… » Grogna-t-il en essayant de se redresser.

Hélas, il fut vite touché par une boule de feu, puis par une autre, puis une vraie pluie de plasma le cloua à terre d'une violence colossale. Maintenant, il en était sûr : il ne pouvait pas échapper à son destin.

Il était là, à terre, impuissant, subissant l'assaut impitoyable des humains artificiels. Il sentit que son cœur commençait à manquer des battements.

' _Alors c'est comme ça… que l'on meurt… ?'_ pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience _'Pardonne-moi, Trunks… l'avenir de la Terre… est désormais entre tes mains…'_

Son Gohan aurait dû être content : même s'il allait mourir, il avait laissé derrière lui quelqu'un qui pouvait… non, qui ALLAIT sauver le monde. De plus, il a fait face aux Cyborgs, les monstres qui ont tués tous ses amis et ses proches, avec toute sa force et sa volonté et est mort une mort honorable sur le champ de bataille. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait des remords, un terrible sentiment d'inachevé. Un sentiment… égoïste ? Il ne le savait pas.

Avant de complètement perdre connaissance, il aurait juré sentir une main saisir la sien et le soulever. Etait-ce la mort ? Il ne le savait pas, non plus.

(Plus tard, dans un endroit inconnu)

Je marchais dans un espace vert et brumeux, silencieusement. La brume, en elle-même, m'empêchait de bien voir, mais comme je suis venu ici de nuit, alors c'était vraiment l'enfer. En plus, le froid de la nuit était mordant et me gelait la peau : j'espère que je n'attraperais pas de rhume après ça. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours, en ce moment.

En fait, cette atmosphère m'arrangeait vraiment : Je ne devais ABSOLUMENT pas être vu dans cet Univers, surtout pas avec ce que j'avais en main, en ce moment.

Alors que marchais, je portais avec mon bras droit le corps d'un jeune homme. L'homme était gravement blessé, entre la vie et la mort, et sa tenue, un kimono orage et un T-shirt bleu, étaient dans un état épouvantable.

Il serait mort, si je n'avais pas encore écouté mon esprit fou.

Soudain, je me suis arrêté et l'ai posé à terre, sur l'herbe humide, tout en le fixant du regard.

« T'as de la chance d'être un de mes personnages préférés, et que j'ai une imagination débordante. » Lui dis-je.

Alors que je la levais, ma main s'enveloppa d'une aura bleue et je me mis à pointer mon doigt sur le garçon.

« Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour te donner une seconde chance dans la vie. Que tu la saisisses ou pas est ton choix. »

De mon doigt s'échappa un rayon bleu qui recouvrit mon invité et l'engloutit. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau visible, il était débarrassé de toutes ses blessures, à l'exception de son bras manquant et de ses cicatrices. Ses vêtements étaient comme neufs, mais le plus important était que je l'avais rajeuni.

« Un retour à l'enfance, à tes 7 ans précisément, ne te fera pas de mal… Et désolé, je ne peux pas faire repousser les membres manquants, l'ami. »

A la fin, je lui ai tourné le dos pour repartir d'où je viens. Cependant, je lui ais adresser un dernier regard et lui ai dis ces dernier mots.

« Bonne chance, Son Gohan, fils de Son Goku. Tu peux surpasser ton père, je le sais. »

Je disparus enfin dans la brume, ne laissant aucune trace de ma présence.

 _ **ENFIN ! J'ai fini ce premier chapitre traduis de ce cross-over combinant me deux mangas préférés ! Et juste pour mettre les choses au claire, je ne réapparaitrai PLUS JAMAIS dans cette histoire, à part dans les petites notes comme celle-ci.**_

 _ **Encore une chose, Son Gohan n'a ni perdu la mémoire, ni perdu son pouvoir. Par contre, il ne pourra plus faire une certaine chose pendant un moment.**_

 _ **Donc, au revoir, et n'oubliez pas de Commenter ou m'envoyer un MP si quelque chose n'est pas clair !**_

 _ **Peace ^^**_


	2. Un Nouveau Monde

_**Chose promise, chose due : allons-y pour ce deuxième chapitre, BANZAI (pas celui du Hard Corner, hein) !**_

* * *

 **II\ Un Nouveau Monde**

 _(Quelque part, dans le Pays du Feu)_

Les heures passèrent, la nuit fit place au jour dans la contrée rendant ainsi la route plus praticable étant donné que la brume se dissipait, laissant la lumière de l'aube éclairer les terres.

Alors que les rayons du soleil matinal caressèrent le sol vert du pays, l'on put distinguer, entre une deux groupes d'arbres, un corps allongé à terre. En se rapprochant de cette forme humaine, on put reconnaître que le corps était celui d'un jeune enfant un garçon. Était-il vivant ou mort ? Sa douce respiration nous retirait tout doute sur son état : il était juste endormi. L'enfant dormait paisiblement malgré la nuit fraîche qu'il avait passé à la belle étoile, pas si belle vu que le brouillard avait caché tout astre nocturne.

En examinant le gamin qui était allongé à plat ventre, on put voir qu'il avait les cheveux d'une couleur sombre, il portait une sorte de kimono orange ainsi qu'un T-shirt bleu. Au dos de son kimono, on pouvait lire une lettre en Kanji entouré par un cercle blanc. La chose la plus surprenante venant de lui restait son bras gauche. Qu'avait-il ? Rien, puisqu'il était inexistant les lecteurs auront sûrement deviné qui ce personnage pouvait bien être, mais pour le moment nous continuerons de faire référence à lui comme un être inconnu.

Alors qu'il dormait du sommeil de l'innocence, deux ombres marchèrent vers lui : l'une de taille colossale et l'autre de taille moyenne, toute les deux vêtus de capes blanches à capuchons qui recouvraient leurs visages.

Ils arrivèrent à proximité du petit et s'arrêtèrent.

« Muhuhu, regarde un peu ce qu'on a là. » Dit l'individu immense.

« Pas le temps pour ça, nous devons retourner chez le maître. » Répondit son compagnon d'un ton froid et ennuyé en se tournant, se préparant à partir. Il fut cependant stoppé par son ami qui souleva le garçon par l'arrière de sa tenue et le traîna.

« N'fait pas le rabat joie, on pourra peut-être tirer quelque chose de cette demi-portion. » Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que le plus petit ne secoue la tête en ricanant.

« Faudrait que tu arrête de ramasser toutes les ordures que tu trouve par terre, tu sais ? Nous le prenons avec nous, mais tu paie les pots cassés si le maître se met en colère. » Sa mise en garde fut rendu avec un rire maléfique de son partenaire.

« T'en fait pas, il ne peut que l'apprécier… comme dîner. » Tout deux rirent d'un rire sadique avant de prendre leur envole laissant le sol en dessous d'eux et disparaissant dans les cieux.

 _(Plus tard)_

Le duo volait au-dessus d'une vaste forêt, examinant ses alentours.

« Cette planète est plus petite que la Terre. » Dit l'homme de taille moyenne « Les habitants ont une force considérable sans être trop forts pour nous : une fois que l'on aura trouvé le bon endroit, l'Aqua Mist les reliera à notre cause. »

« Faudrait déjà trouver cette endroit, en plus le maître est très difficile dans ce genre de décisions. »

Ils continuèrent leur vole quand soudain l'un d'eux, le grand qui portait le garçon sous son bras, s'arrêta. Son compagnon remarqua cette halte soudaine et interrompit son vole aussi pour connaitre la raison de cet arrêt brusque.

« Regarde-le un peu. » Dit le géant en montrant l'enfant du doigt de sa main libre « Ce microbe me fait penser à quelqu'un qu'on à déjà vu, pas toi ? »

L'autre croisa les bras et regarda leur trouvaille fixement, l'examinant de plus près. Après l'avoir inspecté pendant quelques secondes, on pût voir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous son et il eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ! » S'exclama-t-il. L'instant d'après, on put réentendre son rire sadique « Haha, pour une fois, tu as eu une bonne idée en l'amenant avec nous. »

« Ton commentaire n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais j'suis de bonne humeur alors je laisse passer, pour cette fois. »

« Allons-y ! » Ils chargèrent une énergie blanche autour de leur corps et reprirent leur route deux fois plus vite qu'avant.

 _(Dans un temple)_

Niché au cœur de la forêt, un vieux temple se dressait, caché par les arbres : ceci était la destination des deux étrangers que l'on suit. Une fois arrivé, ils y pénétrèrent.

L'intérieur du temple était comme l'extérieur l'avait laissé imaginé : petit, vieux et sombre. Cette bâtisse tenait debout soutenue par deux rangées de colonnes et à part ça rien, si ce n'est le trône de pierre au fond qui était occupé par une personne de petite taille, caché dans les ténèbres et portant lui aussi une capuche.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui et, arrivés à une certaine distance, s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

« Maître Garlic Jr., » Commença le plus narcissique des deux « nous sommes de retour. »

L'homme assis, répondant au nom de Garlic Junior, leva la tête et fixa ses acolytes avant de leur demander « Spice, Vinegar, avez-vous trouvé l'emplacement pour commencer notre 'opération' ? »

Le personnage musclé, maintenant connu sous le nom de Vinegar, regarda son camarade, Spice, qui lui fit signe de parler d'un hochement de tête « Maître, nous avons fait le tour de cette planète mais on n'a trouvé aucun sanctuaire pour répandre la Brume. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se justifier davantage, son chef se leva de son trône et, sous l'effet de la colère, le réduit en miettes d'un coup de l'arrière de sa main. Il lança un regard furieux sur ses larbins avant de crier son mécontentement.

« Bande d'incompétents ! Non seulement vous échouez dans la mission que je vous ai confié, mais en plus vous osez revenir sans piste ?! A quoi bon vous avoir ressuscité si vous êtes incapables d'exécuter mes ordres— ?! » Il interrompit ses menaces en remarquant le corps dans les bras de Vinegar.

« Vinegar ! Que caches-tu là ?! » Demanda-t-il encore en colère.

« Majesté, vous devriez le regarder : Il me semble qu'on l'ait déjà rencontré… » Cette fois-ci Garlic était furieux.

« Quoi ?! Tu oses apporter un humain dans mon antre juste parce que tu 'crois' l'avoir déjà vu ?! De pire en pire Vinegar ! Tu me déçois énormément. » Il leva son index et le pointa sur son larbin, le chargeant d'un boule d'énergie dorée qu'il allait sûrement utiliser pour le transpercer.

« M-M-Maître, je vous en supplie, ayez pitié ! » la brute supplia, tremblant de peur. Il ferma les yeux et attendit de se faire abattre par son impitoyable maître, mais il n'en fut rien. Lorsqu'il daigna rouvrir les yeux, son seigneur fixait ce qu'il transportait dans son bras.

Garlic Jr. remarqua quelque chose de louche avec l'enfant : sa tenue. Ce kimono orange ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Vinegar ! » Appela-t-il.

« M-Mon seigneur ? »

« Amènes-moi ce garçon immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-il. Vinegar obéit et s'avança immédiatement près de Garlic, tendant l'enfant vers lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse clairement le voir.

Le monstre leva la tête du petit avec son pouce et son index et l'examina pendant un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de surprise.

' _Cet enfant… non, c'est impossible !'_ Pensa-t-il.

« Maître Garlic, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Spice en remarquant le visage louche de son boss. Ce dernier remplaça vite cette première expression de terreur par un sourire machiavélique.

« Spice, Vinegar : vous vous rappelez pourquoi nous somme coincé sur cette misérable Planète ? » Demanda-t-il, s'attirant les regards confus de ses sbires.

« C'est à cause de Piccolo et du sale gamin, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Vinegar en serrant le poing, se rappelant comment Gohan enfant l'avait vaincu. Le chef pointa alors le garçon endormi du bout du doigt.

« Et si je vous disais que le 'sale gamin' est… juste devant nous. »

Au même moment, Son Gohan commença à trembler _'Où suis-je ?'_ Il ouvrait faiblement ses yeux.

« Héhé, regardez un peu qui se réveil ! » Dit Vinegar.

' _Qui parle ?'_ Se demanda le jeune Saiyan en ouvrant plus amplement les yeux. Il distingua deux silhouettes devant lui et sentit une main l'attrapant par derrière. Il eut automatiquement le reflex de la repousser de l'arrière de sa main pour se libérer et échapper à son emprise, il exécuta un série de sauts en pour s'éloigner des ombres inconnues.

L'hybride, complètement réveillé, fit face aux trois personnes devant lui, portant toutes des capes blanches et des capuchons, l'empêchant de voir leurs visages.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Demanda-t-il en prenant une position de combat, il eut pour réponses des rires sarcastique.

' _Et…'_ Il sentit que quelque chose était différent chez lui _'Pourquoi je me sens si petit ? Et pourquoi ma voix semble enfantine ? Où suis-je ?'_

« Allons, mes petits. » Le plus petit dit, ramenant Gohan sur terre « Il ne faudrait pas que notre invité s'ennui sitôt la fête commencé. »

Alors qu'il dit son dernier mot, lui, ainsi que ses deux hommes de main, se séparèrent puis disparurent. Son Gohan se mit immédiatement à se concentrer pour sentir leurs KIs et entendre leurs mouvements : ils couraient en cercle dans la salle à une vitesse fulgurante. De temps à autre, il pouvait les entendre s'approcher de lui et essayer de l'attaquer par surprise, mais sa propre vitesse lui permettait de parer et d'esquiver les nombreux assauts venant de partout.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent et se posèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Il leurs fit face et remarqua que leur capuches étaient tombé entre-temps, révélant ainsi leurs visages. Il les examina et fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait : les trois hommes ne lui était pas inconnus !

« G-Garlic ?! Garlic Junior ?! » S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le plus petit du groupe qui, depuis le début, n'étaient pas humains. Le demi-Saiyan se souvenait de l'extraterrestre bleu qu'il a rencontré deux fois dans sa vie : la première fois, il n'avait que quatre ans et la deuxième fois, cinq ans.

Garlic Junior était le fils de Garlic qui, par le passé, était le rival du Très-Haut pour le titre de Gardien de la Terre. Cependant, le précédent Gardien, leur maître, à sentit ses mauvaises intentions et à décidé de choisir le Namek comme successeur. Furieux, le Makyan leva une armée contre son ancien maitre pour se venger, mais c'était inutile : il fut vaincu et scellé, laissant à son fils sa haine et sa soif de vengeance.

Si vous demandiez à Gohan, il vous dira que la majorité des ennemies qu'il à affronter cherchaient les Dragon Balls pour obtenir l'immortalité, mais tous échouèrent. Garlic Junior, en revanche, était le seul à parvenir à cette fin, devenant ainsi impossible à tuer. Les deux fois où il fut vaincu étaient semblable : durant leur deux encontre, c'est Son Gohan qui le scella dans son propre piège dimensionnel la 'Dead Zone'. On sait très peu de choses sur cette zone mis à part le fait que c'est un immense trou noir qui peut tout aspirer, sans jamais laisser sortir ce qu'il à engloutit.

Les deux larbins de Garlic ne lui étaient pas inconnus, non plus. Mais comme leur dernière rencontre remonte à des années et qu'il n'a eu à se concentrer que sur les Cyborgs, il avait oublié leurs noms. De plus, il les a surpassés il y a très longtemps, donc ils ne représentaient plus aucun danger pour lui.

Spice était le plus sophistiqué/narcissique du groupe avec ses cheveux blancs coiffés comme ceux de Vegeta, sa peau d'un bleu clair et son armure rose sous sa cape blanche. Vinegar, quant à lui, était le plus bourrin en matière de force physique dans le groupe. Il avait des cheveux bruns tombant sur son dos et la peau violette. Il portait une armure noire et verte sous sa cape blanche. Il lui manquait son chapeau à cornes qu'il a porté durant leur première rencontre.

Il devait y avoir deux autres acolytes avec Garlic, mais ils manquaient à l'appel. Se pourrait-il que leur chef ne les ai pas jugé assez utiles et/ou puissant pour le servir de nouveau ?

 _~Recommandation de Musique : The Fearsome Ginyu Special Corps~_

« Hé, gamin ! » Vinegar dit, sa voix tirant le Saiyan de ses pensées « Et si je te rendais la monnaie de ta pièce pour ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois ?! »

En criant ça, il prépara de l'énergie dans sa main.

« Non ! Pas dans mon temple ! » Ordonna son boss, ou plutôt essaya-t-il car il était top tard le grand gaillard lança un vague déferlante sur l'enfant qui l'esquiva assez facilement en sautant très haut, jusqu'au plafond. L'attaque perdue explosa en entrant en contacte avec un mur derrière lui.

Alors que l'explosion fit s'élever des nuages de fumé et de poussière, Son Gohan se mit rapidement à rassembler son énergie pour pouvoir se transformer en Super Saiyan.

' _Immortel ou pas, je peux toujours le mettre au tapis si je m'y mets à fond !'_ Pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il se concentrait, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : il ne s'était toujours pas transformé. Il ne semblait pas capable de dépasser sa forme normale.

' _Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'arrive pas à me transformer en Super Saiyan ?!'_

« Hé, petit, ça n'est pas bien de baisser sa garde, on ne te l'a jamais appris ? » Dit une voix derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner avant de prendre un coup de poing dans le dos, l'envoyant s'écraser vers le sol où Vinegar s'apprêtait à l'accueillir.

« Je te tiens ! » Il lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, bloquant sa respiration et l'obligeant à tousser. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là il orienta son coup vers la droite, mettant plus de pression et envoyant l'enfant vers un autre mur. Il s'écrasa contre et passa même à travers, prêt à tomber à terre, dehors.

C'est là que Son Gohan se réveilla enfin de son état de choque, se servant de son unique main pour amortir sa chute et se redresser, prenant une position de combat. Spice fut le premier à sortir du temple en passant par le trou que Gohan avait créé, et maintenant il fonçait vers lui pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Le Saiyan leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête et rassembla son KI en ce point.

« Masenko… » Alors que Spice arrivait devant lui, il avait déjà toute l'énergie requise pour exécuter son attaque et se prépara à la lancer « HA ! »

Il mit sa main devant lui et libéra une puissante vague d'énergie que son ennemi prit de plein fouet. L'attaque continua sa trajectoire jusqu'au temple où elle explosa à l'intérieur faisant un grand boom qui fut entendu de très loin alors que l'explosion annihila tout ce qui se dressait sur son passage.

L'Hybride était sûr que le premier acolyte était mort, mais il était aussi sûr que l'autre larbin et Garlic lui-même avaient réussi à s'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

' _Où sont-ils ?'_ Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il examinait ses alentours à la recherche de ses ennemis. Il fut obligé de se baisser quand il entendit le bruit d'un coup de pied derrière lui, visant sa nuque. Il esquiva l'attaque et, utilisant sa main comme support, contre-attaqua avec un double coup de pied vers le visage de son adversaire, mais il était trop petit, et son agresseur trop grand, donc le coup passa à peine entre ses jambes.

' _Mince ! Pourquoi suis-je si petit ? Et comment suis-je redevenu un enfant ?'_ Il se lamenta.

« Héhéh ! » Se moqua Vinegar en l'attrapant pas les jambes avec une seule main et le soulevant au niveau de son visage « Il semblerait que tu n'as pas beaucoup grandit depuis notre dernier combat. D'ailleurs, où est passé ton autre bras, hein ? »

' _Mince !'_ Il chargea de nouveau du KI dans sa main le plus discrètement possible pendant que le monstre s'amusait avec lui.

« Peu importe, tu vas PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT A SPICE ! » Cria-t-il, se préparant à le frapper de toutes ses forces. Mais à ce moment là…

« Madan Explosif ! » Il mit rapidement sa main devant le torse de son adversaire et lâcha son attaque. Le Madan Explosif était une version dérivé du Masenko qui avait une porté bien plus réduite puisque c'était plus une technique défensive qu'offensive. Mais, si un ennemi avait le malheur de trop s'en approcher, elle pourrait faire de gros dégâts au pauvre diable et c'était justement le destin de Vinegar : l'attaque lui transperça le corps, créant un gros trou dans son torse et passant par son dos.

La brute lâcha Gohan et tomba raide mort.

« M-Maudit… SOIS-TU ! » Il cria sa dernière malédiction avant d'exploser de l'intérieur, repoussant tout ce qui l'entourait avec des nuages de poussières et des pierres volant partout.

 _~Arrêter la Musique~_

Le Saiyan se remit rapidement de l'explosion et se releva, cherchant dans toute la zone son dernier ennemi sur le champ de bataille.

*Applaudissements légers*

Le bruit d'une personne applaudissant derrière lui fut vite entendu par l'enfant qui se retourna pour faire face au petit Makyan.

« Oh, regardes-moi ça : tu viens de tuer mes deux hommes de mains. Maintenant, à cause de toi, je serais obligé de faire tout le travail moi-même. »

Le demi-Saiyan reprit sa position de combat, se préparant à contrer n'importe quelle technique que le monstre pouvait lui cacher sous sa manche. Cependant, le dit monstre ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité pour le moment il se contentait de fixer le jeune Saiyan avec des yeux envieux.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois to dire, petit. » Commença-t-il arborant un sourire vicieux sur son visage « Depuis le jour où je t'ai fait kidnapper, je l'ai vu : une énorme pouvoir très peu commun pour les enfants de ton âge ! Au début, j'en avais peur, je l'admets. Mais après, je me suis dit 'Pourquoi ne pas faire de toi mon disciple et mon successeur ?' Hélas, Piccolo m'a dérobé cette idée sans aucun scrupule ! »

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de rouvrir la bouche « Mais, il n'est pas trop tard et tu peux encore changer d'avis. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu pourrais travailler pour moi et tout les deux nous pourrions gouverner le monde– non, l'univers tout entier ! »

Malheureusement pour Garlic, Gohan n'hésita pas une seconde avant de rejeter son offre « Mon seul et unique mentor est Piccolo ! Je n'ai rien à faire avec les gens comme toi, et je ne te laisserai pas faire comme bon te semble ! »

Cette réjection lui fit gagner un soupir de la part de l'extraterrestre « Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais : tu es comme ton père, et le Roi Démon a déjà corrompu ton esprit. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte ! »

Après avoir dit ça, il se mit à se concentrer : un cercle d'aura transparent se forma autour de lui avec de l'électricité. La sur-croissance de puissance fissura la terre autour de lui, créant des cratères.

Au même moment, il commença sa métamorphose. D'abord, sa peau passa de bleu clair à bleu foncé, presque vert, et la taille de ses muscles commençait à décupler, réduisant sa cape en pièces et ne restant que dans un pantalon noir avec une ceinture blanche. A la fin de cette mutation horrible, il se tint devant notre héro, plus grand qu'avant, craquant ses doigts pour l'intimider.

« Mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus là pour te sauver. » Provoqua-t-il.

« Hum ! Je peux te vaincre à moi seul. Je suis le fils de Son Goku, N'OUBLIE JAMAIS CA ! »

 _~Recommandation de Musique : Super Warrior Crushed ! I'll Be the Winner~_

Le jeune Saiyan fonça de l'avant, préparant un coup de poing pour attaquer son ennemi. Garlic, de son coté, se préparer le parer avec le sien. Les deux poings entrèrent en collision, détruisant le sol autour d'eux pendant qu'ils continuaient leur bras-de-fer pour la domination.

' _Le gamin est plus fort que lors de notre dernière rencontre.'_ Pensa-t-il, repoussant le bras de Son Gohan en arrière et essayant de le frapper avec son autre main.

« Kyaaa ! » Il prépara un uppercut. Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs esquiva vers la droite en donnant davantage d'élan au coup du Makyan, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Sans perdre plus de temps, il contre-attaqua avec un coup de pied circulaire vers son dos.

Cependant, Garlic eut assez de temps pour se mettre à genou, soutenant son corps d'une main, esquivant ainsi le coup. Il pointa ensuite son autre main vers le Saiyan et la chargea avec un orbe d'énergie noir/rouge.

« Brûle en enfer ! » Il libéra une boule de pouvoir gigantesque qui ravagea tout sur son passage. Heureusement, Gohan ne fut pas prit dans le coup et réussit à s'en évader en volant le plus haut possible. Il regarda en bas, cherchant du regard son adversaire, mais ne vit personne juste le cratère que l'attaque créa et les restes du temple.

« Tu me cherches ? » La voix appartenait à sa cible. Il leva la tête pour le voir descendre vers lui à grande vitesse, préparant un poing. Le garçon au bras unique allait le recevoir avec sa propre attaque. Le Makyan s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que…

« Meure ! »

« Prends ça ! »

Leurs coups s'apprêtaient à entrer en collision une nouvelle fois, mais celui de Gohan passa à travers celui de Garlic qui commença à disparaître après être entré en contact avec lui.

' _Une image rémanente ?'_ Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour penser puisqu'il sentit une présence apparaître derrière lui.

« J'te tiens ! » L'alien écarta les bras pour les refermer sur l'enfant et le coincer dans une clé. Mais il n'attrapa que de l'air : ses bras passèrent totalement à travers le demi-Saiyan, tout comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Où te caches-tu ?! » Cria-t-il.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son estomac. La main en question appartenait à Gohan qui se tenait juste à coté de lui, chargeant du KI dans sa paume.

Il relâcha la boule d'énergie et la lança en direction de la forêt, et le Makyan avec. La boule poussa Garlic profondément dans les bois, le faisant se percuter contre plusieurs arbres avant d'éclater, engendrant une explosion massive.

 _~Arrêter la Musique~_

(Pendant ce temps – A quelques Kilomètres du combat)

Deux hommes sautaient d'arbres en arbres et de branches en branches. Ils étaient vêtus de tenues similaires : des hauts et des bas noirs, des gilets pare-balles, des gants et des coudières en métal. Ils avaient aussi des sandales noires et des sabres accrochés à leurs dos. Autre chose étrange était leurs gravures mystérieuses sur leurs épaules gauches.

En ce qui concerne leurs visages, il n'y a aucun moyen de les décrire puisqu'ils portaient tous deux des masques d'animaux blancs étranges, accentuant leur coté dérangeant. (Avec ce genre de masques, ils sont bons pour passer dans What The Cut.)

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans la forêt, ils entendirent le bruit d'une explosion et virent de gros nuages s'élever au loin. L'un d'entre eux demanda à l'autre.

« Tu crois que ça vient de 'cette' endroit ? »

« Peut-être, on nous a juste demandé d'examiner le temple au cas où quelque chose de louche s'y trouve. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le maître Hokage nous donne à nous, des ANBUs une simple mission de reconnaissance. »

« Oui, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y a réellement quelque chose là-bas… » (Non, sans blague ?!)

Ils interrompirent leur conversation là et se remirent en route silencieusement.

(De retour au combat)

Sous des décombres de branches et de troncs d'arbres, Garlic Junior était coincé. Bien évidement, avec quelques tours de passe-passe, il pouvait facilement se libérer. Mais il voulait profiter du calme pour évaluer sa situation.

' _Quel dommage.'_ Pensa-t-il _'Cet enfant est très puissant, ça aurait été parfait si j'avais réussi à en faire mon plus fidèle et loyal serviteur. Maudit sois-tu, Piccolo : comme toujours il a fallu que tu te mettes en travers de ma route ! Maintenant, il est trop tard : il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, mais contrairement à lui, je suis immortel ! C'est ça ! Je vais l'enfermer dans la Dead Zone, pour de bon cette fois.'_

Pendant ce temps, Gohan planait au-dessus de la forêt dévastée, cherchant son ennemi. Il savait que, immortalité appart, Garlic ne pouvait pas succomber à ce genre d'attaque.

' _Où se cache-t-il, cette fois ?'_ Il songea en scannant les environs. Cependant, il sentit bientôt que ses alentours s'obscurcissaient petit à petit. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et vit un spectacle qui lui était familier : de gros nuages se formaient dans le ciel, ils étaient noirs et avaient une légère teinte rouge.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Il se tourna et fit face au propriétaire de la voix qui ne pouvait être autre que son adversaire. Le monstre était haut dans les airs, chargeant son énergie au maximum et enveloppé d'une lumière dorée. Ses pupilles avaient disparus de ses yeux et ses dents étaient serrées. Mais le pire était ce qui se tenait derrière lui.

Junior avait créé un trou noir géant entouré par des auras rouges tournoyantes. Gohan sentit vite que le vide essayait de l'aspirer en lui, il résista et se posa au sol, combattant pour tenir l'équilibre à l'aide de son KI.

« HAHAH ! Tu essayes de résister au pouvoir de la Dead Zone ?! HAHAHAHAH ! Combat autant que tu voudras : quand tu seras épuisé, le grand trou noir t'aspirera comme un vulgaire insecte ! » Le Saiyan vit que les arbres autour de lui commençaient à succomber et que leurs racines abandonnait la lutte. Rien ne fut épargné : ni arbres, ni plantes, ni roches… même les animaux furent engloutis dans cette spirale infernale : telle était la puissance de la Dead Zone.

Bien sûr, cela n'était pas la première fois que l'Hybride vivait cet instant c'était la troisième fois. La première fois, il avait juste eu à le pousser à l'intérieur, et la deuxième fois, il fut contraint d'attaquer directement sa source de puissance : l'étoile Makyo. Et maintenant qu'il y pansait…

« Comment as-tu retrouvé tes pouvoirs ?! J'ai détruit l'étoile Makyo quand on était sur Terre.

« Huhuhu ! Tu aimerais le savoir, hein ? Après que vous, bande de vermines que vous êtes, vous soyez mis sur ma route une nouvelle fois, l'étoile et mes pouvoirs ont tout deux disparus, et je croyais que j'allais être scellé pour l'éternité, alors que j'errai de Galaxie en Galaxie prisonnier. Cependant, je me suis retrouvé dans cette Galaxie qui, par le plus curieux des hasards, avait sa propre étoile Makyo. Moi-même je fus surpris, mais me voilà, plus puissant que jamais devant toi, plus faible et plus impuissant qu'un insecte qui attend de se faire écraser ! » Il expliqua, fier de lui. Gohan remarqua qu'il avait baissé sa garde et, camouflant son sourire malicieux, demanda.

« Et où est cette étoile Makyo, maintenant ? »

« Idiot ! L'ignores-tu ? L'étoile doit être derrière moi si je veux ouvrir la Dead Zone ! Même avec un ciel aussi sombre elle est visible : un aveugle ne pourrait pas la rater ! » C'est alors que le Saiyan remarque une lueur à coté de Garlic, enfouit dans les ténèbres. Il la pointa du doigt.

« Tu parle de celle-là ? »

« Bien sûr, idiot– » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant quant qu'il a trop parlé _'Oh-Oh…'_

Le guerrier du futur leva sa main sur sa tête et la chargea d'énergie.

« MASENKO » Cria-t-il, visant la lueur dans le ciel « HA ! » Il déchargea son attaque puissante enveloppée d'électricités pendant que Garlic Junior contemplait les conséquences de son manque de vigilance.

« NOOOOOON ! » La vague d'énergie transperça les cieux, et finit par disparaître, suivit d'une explosion lointaine. Peu de temps plus tard, plus rien de la lueur de l'étoile Makyo ne resta, l'aura dorée enveloppant le Makyan se dissipa, ses pupilles noirs revinrent, la taille de ses muscles diminuèrent ainsi que sa hauteur : il reprenait sa petite forme chétive d'origine.

Privé de tous ses pouvoirs, Garlic fut rapidement aspiré dans son propre piège, la Dead Zone, pour la troisième fois.

« Tu me le paiera, misérable insecte ! » Maudit-il avant de disparaître dans le trou noir, qui ne tarda pas lui-même à se désintégrer, arrêtant son absorption et laissant ainsi le champ de bataille dans un état épouvantable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout redevint comme avant, à quelques détails près. Le ciel était de nouveau bleu, et le calme était revenu. Seules les terres dévastées restèrent comme preuve de l'affrontement, et Gohan se dressait en plein milieu.

' _Phew… Je ne me serais jamais attendu à rencontrer Garlic une nouvelle fois.'_ Pensa-t-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il était vrai que le Makyan et ses sbires ne représentaient plus aucun danger pour lui, à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, son sourire ne resta pas longtemps alors qu'il commençait à se poser des questions _'Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas où je suis actuellement. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que j'affrontais les Cyborgs, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à me tuer… Mais ensuite ?'_

Alors qu'il se rappelait de ses ennemis, il sentit son sang bouillir _'Trunks… J'espère que tu vas bien…'_ Ses pensées furent interrompus quand il sentit des présences se rapprocher de cet endroit _'Qu'est-ce donc ? Des ennemis ?'_

(Pendant ce temps, du coté des deux hommes)

Les deux hommes masqués de tout à l'heure arrivèrent enfin sur le champ de bataille. Ils arrivaient à peine à croire à se qu'ils voyaient : des arbres abattus, des rochers immense et toutes sortes de décombres était étalés partout dans la zone. Il y avait aussi des cratères de toutes tailles des petits comme d'anormalement profonds.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ?! » Demanda l'un d'entre eux, transpirant des litres sous son masque.

« Aucune idée. Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec le changement de climat de tout à l'heure ? » Il faisait référence au moment où Junior avait ouvert la Dead Zone.

« Une chose est sûr, cela ne présage rien de bon, et je crois même que l'on pourrait être en danger. » Dit-il en examinant l'endroit. Il remarqua les ruines du temple « Regarde ! Ça ne serait pas le temple que l'on nous a demandé d'examiner ? »

« Je crois… Voyons si on peut trouver quelque chose d'utile. Une fois qu'on en aura finit avec, on retournera à Konoha pour tout dire au Hokage. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent leurs recherches, soulevant les blocs dans l'espoir de trouver des indices sur ce qui aurait put causer un tel chaos.

Sans qu'ils le sachent, quelqu'un les regardait depuis les cieux et à entendu leur discussion.

' _Konoha ? Hokage ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie… ? Garlic Jr. a bien dit que nous pourrions être dans une Galaxie totalement différente.'_ Pensa-t-il avant de juger qu'il serait préférable de quitter les lieux avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

L'un des hommes masqués regarda le ciel et l'examina.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda son compagnon.

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose… Enfin, c'est sans importance. » Ils reprirent leur travail.

(Plus tard, près de Konoha)

Presque une demi-heure passa après le combat entre Gohan et Garlic Junior. Le jeune Saiyan vola sans trop savoir où aller. Après tout, il se trouvait sur une planète inconnue dans une Galaxie inconnue.

Alors qu'il volait au-dessus des forêts verdoyantes, il remarqua quelque chose en plein milieu : une cascade. Il décida d'y descendre pour faire une halte.

Il se posa près du bord sous la cascade, et là, il décida de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, croisant les jambes et plaçant son bras dessus il ferma les yeux et se mit à méditer calmement, ses oreilles n'entendant que le bruit de l'eau frappant les rochers, mettant son esprit à l'aise.

' _C'est curieux…'_ Pensa-t-il _'Je me rappel avoir affronté ces monstres et je me rappel aussi être tombé sous leurs assauts. Je pensais mourir, mais me voici, dans ce nouveau monde dont je ne sais rien et sans autre explication. De plus, qu'est-il arrivé à mon corps ? Je me sens tellement plus petit. Par ailleurs, cette planète ressemble beaucoup à la Terre il n'y a presque aucune différence si ça n'est la puissance considérable, mais toujours faible, des deux habitants que j'ai vu plus tôt. En parlant d'eux, dois-je les considérer comme des allier ou des ennemis ? Je n'en sais rien…'_

Sa méditation fut interrompue quand il sentit une présence se rapprocher de l'endroit.

En effet, quelqu'un passa par ces lieux et remarqua l'enfant. Il se cacha derrière un arbre et l'observa plus amplement : ça n'est pas toujours que l'on voit un gamin avec un seul bras méditant près d'un cascade.

' _Hum… intéressant.'_ Pensa-t-il _'Ce petit dégage une aura puissante, puissante et pure je ne sens aucun mal en lui. J'ai vécu longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil.'_

Le Saiyan se prépara à fuir, mais il fut arrêté par une voix venant de derrière lui.

« Bonjour, mon enfant. Que fais-tu seul ici, au beau milieu de nulle part ? » La voix était calme et pacifique. Le guerrier perdu se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur : il s'agissait d'un vieil homme… assez vieux. Il avait la peau mate, des cheveux gris ébouriffé et un bouc. Il portait des vêtements blancs traditionnels : un haori, avec un kimono rouge en dessous attaché à l'aide d'une ceinture blanche en tissu.

Gohan le fixa sans dire un mot : il ne savait pas à quel genre de personne il avait affaire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, gardant son sang froid. L'homme se contenta de sourire.

« Ne t'ai-je pas posé cette question en premier ? » Dit-il. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, plus la conversation progressait, et moins Son Gohan sentait d'hostilité envers le nouveau venu.

« Mon nom est Son Gohan. » Se présenta-t-il enfin.

« Heureux de faire ta connaissance, Son Gohan. Je suis le troisième Hokage de Konoha. » Ainsi donc, c'était lui le fameux 'maître Hokage' dont parlaient les deux hommes masqués.

« E-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, maître Hokage. » Dit-il poliment, s'inclinant brièvement en signe de respect. La politesse dont il faisait preuve amusait le vieil homme.

« Tu n'es pas de Konoha, je me trompe ? » Demanda-t-il à un Saiyan de plus en plus intrigué par le Hokage.

« Ehhh… non, monsieur. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où je suis, actuellement. »

« Alors, tu n'est d'aucun autre village ? » Il eut pour réponse un signe négatif de la tête du garçon. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda « Sais-tu où aller, maintenant ? »

« Ehhh… » L'Hybride hésita.

« *rire* Pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner à Konoha ? Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ce qui t'arrive sur le chemin. » Proposa l'homme.

Le guerrier ne savais pas quoi faire : suivre le Hokage qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et dont il ne savait pas si la confiance était sage, ou errer sur cette planète inconnue en étant sûr de ne jamais pouvoir retourner d'où il venait.

' _Je crois que je devrais le suivre… au moins, j'en saurais plus sur ma situation actuelle.'_ Se decida-t-il.

Il fit face au chef de Konoha et hocha la tête positivement. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire clément et se tourna dans un sens.

« Le village est par là, et si on se mettait en route ? »

« Bien, maître Hokage ! »

« Hahaha ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel détends-toi, d'accord ? »

Et dons, ils se mirent en route pour Konoha : le Village Caché des Feuilles.

* * *

 _Et c'est ainsi que commence une nouvelle aventure pour Son Gohan. Seulement, trouvera-t-il un moyen de retourner sur Terre pour aider Trunks à combattre les Cyborgs ? Et le Hokage, est-il réellement digne de confiance ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

* * *

 _ **Maintenant, je tiens à préciser quelques trucs : D'abord, je dois vous prévenir que même si je respecterais l'histoire originale, je ne la suivrai pas à la lettre et beaucoup d'événements seront changés. Ensuite, la plupart des fillers seront absents dans cette histoire pour deux raisons d'une parce que je ne les juge pas spécialement amusants/intéressants, et de deux parce que j'ai plus lu le manga que vu l'anime.**_

 _ **PS : Vous devriez me remercier de mon effort surhumain de ne pas écrire 'Petit-Cœur' à la place de 'Piccolo', j'ai failli le faire, bordel !**_

 _ **PPS : Et si vous suivez aussi la version anglophone de cette histoire, vous avez du remarquer que j'avais créé un vote pour l'équipe de Gohan, et Kakashi à gagné ! Mais, si vous, les lecteurs francophones, n'êtes pas d'accord et/ou avez une autre équipe en tête, dites-le moi dans les commentaires. Après tous, cette version n'est pas obligatoirement une copie totale de l'autre elles pourraient même devenir indépendantes l'un de l'autre.**_


	3. Konoha

**III\ Konoha : Le Village Caché Des Feuilles**

« Dis-moi… » Le Hokage commença une discussion avec le garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait depuis un moment « Que faisais-tu dans cette forêt, tout seul ? »

« C'est une assez longue histoire… » Fit-il, se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le leader de Konoha examina de plus près son invité : il n'avait remarqué sa cicatrice que très récemment. L'enfant ne devait même pas avoir 10 ans, alors d'où venaient de telles blessures ? Mais les bizarreries ne s'arrêtaient pas là… Il y avait autre chose que le vieil homme avait remarqué dès leur rencontre, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulut mentionner sitôt.

« Son Gohan, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, fixant la manche gauche du gamin « As-tu été victime d'un quelconque 'accident' ou autre problème ? »

« Huh ? » Il fallut un moment avant que Gohan ne se rende compte que le Hokage faisait référence à son bras gauche manquant. Il prit une expression légèrement confuse en fixant lui aussi sa manche pendante et répondit « Si vous voulez parler de mon bras, je l'ai perdu durant un combat, il y a de cela un an… »

« Un an ? Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Euh… » Gohan hésita car lui-même n'était pas sûre de combiens d'années il avait rajeunit. Puis, un flash traversa son esprit et il dit spontanément « J'ai sept ans, maintenant. »

Ça, par exemple, avait vraiment attisé la curiosité de l'ainé : cet enfant à peine en âge de rentrer à l'Académie parlait de telles blessures sans s'en soucier plus que ça, à croire que les combats étaient une partie intégrante de sa vie quotidienne.

' _Un enfant intriguant, en effet…'_ Pensa-t-il, laissant le silence dominer de nouveau alors qu'ils continuaient leur route.

(Un jour plus tôt, à Konoha)

Konoha était un village qui se situait en plein dans le Pays du Feu, caché au milieu d'une vaste forêt d'où le nom qu'on lui donnait 'Le Village Caché de la Feuille'. Ce village était considéré comme l'un des plus puissants et des plus redoutables parmi les Villages Cachés, entre autre grâce à l'histoire de ses deux clans fondateurs : les Senjus et les Uchihas, ainsi que d'autres clans puissants qui y résident.

Mais, pourquoi s'intéresse-t-on à ce village particulier ? Eh bien, c'est à cause d'une personne y résidant : un enfant qui avait à peu prés 7 ans, et qui vivait dans la plus grande solitude, hais par les membres de son propre village. Il aurait put être chassé ou, pire encore, tué sans la protection du 3eme Hokage : grâce au sage, personne ne pouvait toucher à un seul cheveu du garçon sans recevoir un châtiment exemplaire. Et quel châtiment ! La personne qui oserait porter atteinte à l'enfant le paierait de sa vie et de son honneur : il serait considéré comme un traitre envers Konoha. Mais, pourquoi cette haine en premier lieu ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

En ce moment, ce petit était assis sur une balançoire dans la cours en face de l'Académie de Ninja du village. Il était assis là, sans même se balancer comme n'importe quel enfant le ferait puisqu'il était en train de réfléchir. Ses petites mains s'agrippaient aux cordes de la balançoire suspendue à un arbre, et il avait la tête baissé.

Aujourd'hui avait était une journée normale… enfin, pour lui : tôt ce matin, alors qu'il se promenait dans les rues du village comme à son habitude, deux femmes le fixèrent avait des regards sombres. L'une d'elles murmura à l'autre assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

« Regarde ! C'est encore ce sale môme. »

« Oui, je le vois… Oh mon dieu ! Il regarde dans notre direction avec ses yeux de démon ! » Répondit l'autre en faisant une drôle de grimace à la vu du 'démon'.

« Ignorons-le : il ne mérite pas que l'on s'attarde sur lui. » Après ça, elles retournèrent à leur shopping.

Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien faire de lui un 'démon', il ressemblait à n'importe quel gamin de 7 ans : il avait des cheveux blonds en pétards et les yeux bleus, le bleu n'était pas une couleur d'yeux spécifique aux démons, lui semblait-il. Si quelque chose le rendait bien différent, cela devait être ses marques de moustache sur ses joues, et qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Le vieil Hokage lui avait même dit qu'il était né avec, alors il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. De plus, ça ne pouvait être la raison pour laquelle il était si impopulaire auprès des villageois.

Peu de temps après, il passa à proximité d'un bar et un homme bourré, prétendant ne pas le voir, le bouscula et fit tomber le pauvre enfant sur son dos. L'homme regarda à peine au dessus de son épaule.

« *Hic* j't'avais pas vu… » Dit-il d'une voix lugubre, partant sans insister sur son bizutage : même bourré, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il essayait de prolonger les souffrances du pauvre garçon.

…

Cet après-midi, sa destination fut le terrain de jeux. A son arrivé, l'endroit n'était que joie et éclats de rires. Il y entra et ne vit aucun visage familier : les enfants ne devait pas être de sa classe, probablement.

Il fit alors un pas en avant et commença à attirer l'attention des autre enfants qui, le reconnaissant, abandonnèrent leurs jeux et se mirent à le dévisager silencieusement. Subitement, l'humeur joyeuse qui régnait sur le terrain se dissipa pour laisser place à une tension insupportablement lourde.

Le blondinet se retourna et vit devant le terrain de jeux les parents des enfants qui lui lancèrent les mêmes regards que d'habitude : des regards méprisants et meurtriers auxquels il s'était habitué avec tout ce temps. Tout était de leur faute ! C'était de leur faute si leurs fils et leurs filles ne le fréquentaient pas c'était eux qui avaient semé cet esprit de haine dans leurs enfants, et ces derniers n'étaient en aucun cas à blâmer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder tous comme ça ?! » Cria-t-il à la foule devant lui « Arrêtez… J'en ai marre ! »

Il réalisa vite que sa présence était indésirable et quitta l'aire de jeux, en courant. Les adultes le suivirent de leurs regards glaciaux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut de leurs champs de vision.

Pourtant, une autre question est restée sans réponse jusqu'à présent : qui est ce garçon que nous suivons depuis le début ? Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto était un orphelin il n'a jamais connu ses parents et, n'étant pas familier avec le concept de la mort, se demandait où ils étaient : le Hokage évitait autant que possible de s'attarder dans le sujet s'il le lui demandait. Cependant, il avait entendu dire par l'intermédiaire des villageois, qui lui parlaient indirectement, que ses parents l'auraient abandonné et n'auraient jamais cherché à le revoir.

Etant un orphelin, Naruto aurait dû être livré à lui-même dans le vaste monde des Ninjas, mais aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, le Troisième Hokage était celui qui s'était occupé de lui, pour la plus grande part (il ne se souvenait évidement pas de qui d'autre aurait put être avec lui quand il était un bébé). D'ailleurs, il venait tout juste d'obtenir un appartement dont les finances étaient, bien sûr, réglé par le chef du village.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, il marchait aléatoirement dans les alentours de Konoha, passant par le lac. Il regarda le pont de bois au bord et vit un autre garçon assit dessus.

Il avait des cheveux noirs, coiffés à l'arrière comme une queue de canard. Il fixait l'eau du lac d'un air pensif, la tête appuyé sur ses mains.

Naruto le connaissait : son nom était Sasuke Uchiha, un de ses camarades de classe et aussi un des Ninjas les plus prometteurs de l'Académie. Il était tout le contraire de Naruto qui ne pouvait même pas performer les techniques de Ninjutsu les plus basiques sans se tromper. Pour être franc, Naruto ne l'aimait pas du tout car il avait cet air hautain qui le rabaissait : il le surnommait 'Le Frimeur'.

Soudain, Sasuke se retourna et croisa le regard de l'Uzumaki, comme si qu'il avait senti sa présence. Ils se dévisagèrent dans un moment de silence embarrassant avant que Naruto ne tourne la tête avec mépris, geste qui fut reproduit par l'Uchiha.

Après ça, Naruto continua sa marche, mais il se sentit légèrement mieux, pour certaines raisons : il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir de la solitude. Aussi égoïste que ça puisse paraitre, c'était la raison de ce petit soulagement. Même s'il voyait Sasuke comme une sorte de rival, cela restait une relation, la toute première qu'il avait avec quelqu'un de son âge.

…

Il marcha jusqu'à arriver devant l'Académie des Ninjas qui était son 'école' si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi. Le surlendemain, il devra y retourner car son week-end sera finit. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais Naruto faisait de son mieux tous les jours pour améliorer son niveau médiocre. Même s'il échouait, il persévérait dans l'effort, quitte à foncer tête baissé dans le tas ce qui représentait son gros défaut : son manque de concentration. Plus d'une fois, son maitre Iruka l'avait grondé pour son impatience.

Il vit la balançoire et s'assit dessus, ce qui nous ramène là où on l'avait laissé avant ce récapitulatif de sa journée.

' _Où que j'aille… quoi que je fasse… ils n'arrêtent pas de m'ignorer.'_ Pensa-t-il, fatigué de la façon dont les villageois le traitaient alors qu'il n'avait commit aucun délit. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, sans qu'il ne fasse rien les gens le haïssaient, alors que ce passerait-il si…

Il releva la tête avec un sourire capricieux se dessinant sur son visage.

' _Puisqu'ils me détestent sans raison, autant que je leur en donne une ! Ils vont apprendre à me connaitre, dattebayo !'_

(Aujourd'hui, à Konoha)

Tôt dans l'après-midi, le village de Konoha, qui d'habitude était calme à ce moment là, se trouvait dans une agitation incroyable. Une immense foule était rassemblée devant le Monument des Hokages. Ce monument était la montagne qui dominait le village et sur laquelle étaient sculptés les visages des différents Hokages quatre en tout. Alors pourquoi est-ce que le troisième était actuellement aux commandes ? Qu'est-il arrivé au quatrième Hokage ? Il est encore un peu trop tôt pour répondre à ces questions.

Comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, les villageois étaient rassemblés devant le monument, l'admirant, ou plus exactement, admirant ce qui lui était arrivé : les visages des grands Hokages avaient été peints ! On aurait dit que du maquillage pour femme avait était utilisé de la manière la plus grotesque sur eux. La foule était sous le choc.

« Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui, bon sang ! D'abord, les nuages rouges et noirs et maintenant ça ?! » Certains dirent.

« Nous sommes maudits ! » D'autres s'exclamèrent.

« YAHOO ! » Soudain, la voix joyeuse d'un enfant qui sautait de roche en roche se répandit dans la place, ainsi celle de deux hommes qui le pourchassaient.

« REVIENS ICI, MORVEUX ! » Aussi vite qu'un éclaire, un blondinet passa devant la foule, essayant d'échapper à deux Chûnins qui étaient à ses trousses.

« Essayez un peu de m'attraper, dattebayo ! » Ce tic verbal dévoila l'identité du fugueur : c'était Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait, bousculant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son passage. Il tenait dans une main un pot de peinture à moitié vide, et un pinceau dans l'autre. Son T-shirt blanc était taché de traces rouges ainsi que ses mains et son visage. Mais même avec une course aussi endiablé, ses deux poursuivants gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain, jusqu'à ce que…

« J'TE TIENS ! » Cria l'un d'eux en attrapant le blondinet par son col et le soulevant sans effort.

« Lâche-moi ! » Ordonna la petite boule de nerfs en se débattant comme un diable pour se libérer de l'emprise du Chûnin.

« Tu vas plutôt faire un tour dans le bureau du seigneur Hokage, sale môme. » Dit-il avec un sourire énervé sur le coin de la bouche. Il se mit à sauter de toit en toit en direction de la Résidence du Hokage, suivit de son camarade.

(De retour du côté de Gohan et du 3éme Hokage – En face de Konoha)

Après une assez longue marche, le duo arriva enfin à destination.

« Voici le Village Caché des Feuilles : Konoha. » Dit le vieil homme.

Gohan fixa la grande porte de bois qui les séparait du village.

' _Haha, cette porte fait au moins la moitié de la taille de Vegeta en gorille géant.'_ Pensa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Maitre Hokage ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Son Gohan ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit qu'il existait d'autres Villages Cachés, n'est-ce pas ? Sont-ils tous aussi grands que Konoha ? »

« Les Villages Cachés sont différents les uns des autres selon l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvent : Konoha, par exemple, est entouré de verdures et vastes forêts. C'est pour cela que c'est le village des feuilles. »

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre la parole « Maintenant que j'y pense, je voulais te proposer quelque chose : voudrais-tu devenir un Ninja de Konoha ? Je sens que tu as un très grand potentiel pour le devenir. »

« Un Ninja… de Konoha ? » Répéta le guerrier hésitant.

« Oui, ca serait le meilleur moyen pour toi d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit et de te faire de nouveaux amis. Tu n'es d'aucun autre village, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gohan réfléchit pendant un moment : peut-être que devenir un Ninja de Konoha lui donnera plus d'informations sur sa situation et l'aidera et trouver un moyen de retourner sur Terre pour reprendre son combat contre les Cyborgs, avec Trunks.

« J'apprécie votre offre, mais je voudrais y réfléchir un peu plus, maitre Hokage. » Le Hokage se contenta de sourire et ils entrèrent finalement dans le village.

Un fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Sur leur chemin, beaucoup de villageois s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leur chef avec une expression légèrement embarrassé, ils fixèrent aussi avec curiosité l'hybride, plus précisément sas manche suspendue.

« C'est vrai que se déplacer avec un seul bras est étrange… » Dit-il, remarquant qu'il n'a pas beaucoup fréquenté la civilisation depuis qu'il a commencé à affronter les Cyborgs.

« Nous devrions trouver un moyen d'au moins cacher ça car je regrette, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire repousser des parties du corps.

« Ne vous en faites pas : j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer. » Se moqua-t-il de sa mauvaise fortune. Une telle assurance fit que l'adulte sentit une goute de sueur couler derrière son crâne.

…

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » Cria le chef du village, regardant au loin. Le demi-Saiyan regarda dans la même direction et vit le 'chef-d'œuvre' de Naruto.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un a peint les visages sculpté sur ce rocher. » (Merci Captain Obvious)

(Dans le Bureau de l'Hokage)

Ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau, et en entrant deux hommes y étaient déjà ainsi qu'un enfant.

« Maitre Hokage ! » Dit l'un « Le monument… » Il n'eu pas à finir sa phrase.

« Je le sais. Avez-vous trouvé le coupable ? » Demanda le Hokage.

« Oui, monsieur. » Confirma-t-il, lançant un regard vers Naruto qui était assit sur une chaise en face du bureau, les bras croisés et le visage boudeur.

« Naruto ?! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » S'étonna le vieil homme.

« Oui vieil homme, c'était moi ! »

Le troisième Hokage tourna son attention vers le deux Chûnins et leur donna la liberté de se retirer, se qu'ils firent sans tarder en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé.

 ***Poof***

« Pourquoi, Naruto. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! » Gronda-t-il le blondinet. Mais, malgré son mécontentement, il connaissait la raison : le pauvre garçon en avait assez d'être considéré comme une ombre et voulait montrer son existence. C'est alors que l'ancien se rappela de la présence de Son Gohan dans la pièce, et en le regardant il s'adressa à Naruto.

« Au faite Naruto, je te présente Son Gohan. Gohan, le petit farceur devant toi s'appel Naruto Uzumaki » Les présentations faites, le Hokage alla droit au but de cette rencontre « Gohan vient d'arriver dans le village. J'espère que tu pourras le lui faire visiter, Naruto : considère ça comme un moyen de te faire pardonner. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment, les yeux pleins de curiosité.

' _Il vient d'arriver dans le village… ça veut donc dire qu'il ne sait encore rien sur moi…'_ Avec cette pensée en tête, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire joyeux et plein d'espoir.

« Ca marche pour moi ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« De même pour moi ! » Répondit le Saiyan avec la même joie que le blondinet.

« Naruto, » Dit le Hokage rentrant de nouveau dans la conversation « je dois parler de quelque chose avec Gohan, attends-le dehors. »

Sans discuter plus que ça, Naruto se précipita hors du bureau de l'Hokage.

…

Le chef du village prit sa pipe en bois qui l'attendait sur son bureau et commença à fumer. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Gohan et il lui dit.

« Gohan, avant de rejoindre l'Académie des Ninjas, tu devra être officiellement un villageois de Konoha : cela nécessite que tu m'en dise plus sur toi et sur tes origines. »

« D'accord… » Répondit Gohan, montrant une légère hésitation. Après tout, qui pourrait bien croire le fait : qu'il vienne d'une autre planète, qu'il soit le descendant d'une race de guerriers barbares et qu'il ait en réalité quinze ans de plus qu'il n'a l'air d'avoir ? Evidement, aucune personne saine d'esprit.

« Ce que je suis sur le point de dire ne vous semblera certainement pas possible, et je ne possède aucune preuve pouvant justifier mes mots. » Avertit-il.

« Dit-le quand même, je ne pense pas que tu puisses mentir. » Voyant qu'il pouvait commencer à raconter son histoire, Gohan se demanda par où il devait débuter.

« Vous me croiriez si je vous disais que je ne suis même pas de cette planète ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu viens d'une autre planète ? » N'en croyant pas ses propres oreilles, le troisième Hokage fit presque tomber sa pipe. Il voulait néanmoins en savoir davantage, alors il demanda au Saiyan de continuer.

« Je viens d'une planète du nom de la Terre. J'y ai passé toute ma vie là-bas avec ma famille et mes amis. » Il s'arrêta un instant, faisant de nouveau le tri dans sa tête : il préférait garder le fait qu'il était mi-humain mi-alien un secret pour le moment « Mais pendant que je combattais deux _monstres_ , j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé ici. »

« Des monstres ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Deux ennemis très puissant qui ravagent mon monde. Ils sont si fort que je n'ai rien pu faire pour les arrêter jusqu'à présent. »

' _Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il semble tout droit sorti d'une guerre… Mais n'est-il pas trop jeune pour ça ?'_

' _Trunks… J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas tournés vers lui. Reste en vie s'il te plait !'_ Pria-t-il silencieusement. Le chef du village remarqua cette inquiétude flagrante sur le visage de l'enfant.

' _Evidement, il ne me dit pas tout. Mais je sens que le peu qu'il m'a dévoilé est la vérité.'_ Pensa-t-il tout en essayant d'avancer dans la discussion.

« Que peux-tu me dire de plus sur toi ? Sur ta planète, les gens utilisaient bien du Chakra, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le Chakra ? C'est quoi au juste ? »

« Comment pouvais-tu te battre alors ? Le Chakra est une concentration de ta force physique et spirituelle. Tu ne peux pas réaliser tes Jutsus sans ça : c'est la source de ton pouvoir et tu dois faire des signes avec tes mains. »

« Ca a l'air plutôt simple. »

« …Mais la plupart des techniques requirent tes deux mains. » Le Hokage balança cette punchline avec la grâce d'un éléphant essayant d'écraser une souris… Quel vieux thug !

« Ah, je vois… Enfin, ça ressemble beaucoup à la description du KI, l'énergie que j'utilisais chez moi. C'est une énergie vitale présente dans le corps de chaque être vivant, et on n'utilise pas obligatoirement des signes de mains pour les techniques. »

« De l'énergie vitale ? Ca sonne assez dangereux, non ? »

« Oui, mais une fois qu'on sait comment s'y prendre avec, on peut la gérer sans grands risques. Même si certaines attaques resteront toujours à double tranchant. » Dit-il en se rappelant comment le Kikoho de Tenshinhan avait coûté la vie de ce dernier la première fois qu'il avait périt.

' _J'ai vécu longtemps, mais il y a encore tant de choses que j'ignore…'_ Pensa le chef en continuant de fumer.

« Peux-tu me faire une démonstration du KI, s'il te plait ? » Demanda le vieillard. Gohan se contenta de hocher de la tête et leva sa main unique. Il se concentra un peu et une sphère d'énergie tournoyante se forma au dessus de sa paume.

« Voilà. » Dit-il avant de la faire disparaitre.

' _Un pouvoir supérieur au Chakra…'_ S'émerveilla le vieux (thug) « Je vois… Ca m'étonnerait que tu choisis d'utiliser une autre force que celle que tu possède actuellement, mais ça ne te fera pas de mal d'en apprendre les bases : c'est pourquoi j'insiste sur mon offre. Veux-tu rejoindre l'Académie de Konoha ? »

Ne voyant vraiment pas d'autre solution pour retourner chez lui dans l'immédiat, Gohan se retrouvait dans l'obligeance de temporiser un maximum pour trouver la dite solution.

« J'accepte votre offre, Maitre Hokage. » Sourit le Saiyan.

« Bien : les cours commencerons dans deux jours. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule information pour faire de toi un membre du village : il faut te désigner un clan. »

« Un clan ? »

« Oui : les clans sont des familles avec leurs propres membres et leurs propres caractéristiques. D'ailleurs, la plupart ont différents Dons Héréditaires : des Kekkei Genkai. »

« Hmm… Donc, les clans sont comme des races ! » Dit le guerrier de façon, sans le vouloir, légèrement vexante.

« Tu peux l'interpréter ainsi, mais ça reste une drôle de façon de voir les choses. » Répondit le vieux qui, après un tel manque de respect involontaire de la part du garçon, perdit son statut de 'thug'.

« D'où je viens, on m'appelait Son Gohan. Donc, je crois que le nom que je pourrais donner à mon clan sera… Le clan 'Son'. »

« Son Gohan, c'est ça ? Bien, dès aujourd'hui, tu es un des nôtres. » Alors que le Hokage annonça ceci, ils entendirent à l'extérieur une branche d'arbre se briser et le cri d'un enfant suivit d'un boom signalant qu'il avait violement atterrit au sol.

« Ah, Naruto t'attends depuis un moment, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. » En disant ça, le Hokage se dirigea vers son bureau et pris quelque chose de son tiroir.

« Tiens, voilà la clef d'un appartement où tu pourra loger : Il se trouve juste en face de celui de Naruto. Et prends cet argent, utilise-le pour manger et essayer de cacher ta blessure. »

« D'accord, merci Maitre Hokage. »

« Au faite, Gohan. Je voudrai que tu me rendes un service. »

« Oui ? »

« Ca concerne Naruto : vous avez le même âge et par conséquent tu seras appelé à le fréquenter souvent. Je te demande d'être bons amis avec lui car… On ne peut pas dire que les villageois l'apprécient énormément. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Il m'a l'air sympathique. » (Même s'il peint les murs et trouve le moyen de bouder après…)

« Eh bien, il est assez spécial. » Se contenta de répondre le vieil homme.

Gohan, de son côté, n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus : il cachait bien des choses lui-même alors ça aurait été hypocrite de sa part de vouloir tout savoir.

« Entendu ! J'essayerai de bien m'entendre avec lui. » Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire qui contamina le chef de Konoha.

« Heureux de t'entendre le dire. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et le Hokage se retrouva seul avec ses pensées dans son bureau.

' _Son Gohan… Tu es bien mystérieux comme enfant, mais tu as une aura de sincérité indéniable.'_

(A l'extérieur de la Tour du Hokage)

En sortant, Gohan tomba immédiatement nez-à-nez avec qui Naruto qui l'avait attendu là pendant un bon moment.

« Bon sang, j'ai attendu pendant des années, ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le vieux pépé ?! » Se plaignit le blondinet.

« Bah, il fallait que je lui donne quelques informations et… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? » Demanda le brun en rendant compte que son ami était en train de fixer une certaine partie de son corps.

« O-O-o-o-où est ton bras ?! » Ce cri de terreur eu pour conséquence de faire soupirer le jeune Saiyan.

' _Faut vraiment que je cache ça, hein ?'_

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est rien. » Il essaya de calmer le petit Uzumaki.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça, dattebayo… »

« Au faite, » Dit Son qui voulait changer de sujet « tu ne connaitrais pas un magasin de vêtement par hasard ? »

Naruto se mit à réfléchir un moment (c'est déjà un miracle), fermant les yeux et se grattant la joue.

« Ah oui ! Y'en a un dans le village, suis moi ! » Il courut en direction du village, suivit par Gohan qui avait prit son rythme.

…

Quand Naruto s'arrêta, ils étaient devant une boutique qui, comme toutes celles du village, était faites majoritairement de bois et étaient assez petites.

« Vas-y, entre. » Dit Naruto qui s'abstenait d'approcher.

« Huh ? Tu ne m'accompagne pas ? » Demanda l'Hybride.

' _S'il découvre maintenant comment les gens me traitent, je peux dire à dieu à ma chance de me faire un ami.'_ Pensa le blondinet.

« Heu… Ca sera rapide alors pas la peine que je vienne… » Hésita-t-il.

« T'es claustrophobe ? T'en fait pas, je te comprends. » Puis il entra, laissant son compagnon derrière lui.

' _Claustro-quoi ?!'_

…

Gohan pénétra dans la boutique. Elle était, certes, petite mais bien organisée : toutes sortes d'habits étaient exposés à l'intérieur, pour hommes d'un côté et pour femmes de l'autre. Des modèles de chapeaux assez étranges pour lui étaient suspendus aux murs. Et au sol, toutes sortes de modèles de sandales étaient placés.

« Bonsoir, petit. » Dit une voix devant lui. C'était la propriétaire de la boutique : une vieille femme qui portait des lunettes rondes qui indiquaient que sa vue n'était pas optimale. Quelle chance pour le demi-Saiyan ! « Qu'est qui t'amène dans ma boutique ? »

« Eh bien madame, je me demandais si… » Il réfléchit sur le type de veste qu'il devrait prendre. Il voulait quelque chose qui cacherait son bras manquant puisqu'il sera appelé à interagir avec des gamins supposé avoir son âge, chose qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé et qui le rendait quelque peu nerveux. En même temps, il voulait quelque chose qui irait bien avec son accoutrement actuel… Une idée lui vint à l'esprit : une cape comme celle de son défunt mentor !

« Alors oui, je voudrais une cape blanche avec des poids, si possible ? » La dernière partie de sa requête fit rire la dame.

« Tu veux déjà t'entrainer avec des poids ? Tu ne devrais pas ça te détruirait tes petits os. » Gohan déduit de cette phrase que le port de poids d'entrainement n'était pas si rare en ces lieux.

« Pas de problèmes : je suis habitué à ce genre d'entrainement. » déclara-t-il, cachant de son mieux le côté gauche de son corps pour aider à tromper la mauvaise vue de l'ainée encore plus.

« Tu as un modèle de cape en tête ? Et combien veux-tu qu'elle pèse ? »

« Je veux qu'elle cache mes bras et qu'elle ait l'apparence d'une armure au niveau des épaules : c'est là qu'il y aura les poids qui pèseront au total… 300 Kilos ! » Avec ce poids combiné à ce qu'il porte déjà, il espérait devenir le plus fort possible pour en finir avec C-17 et C-18 lorsqu'il retournera sur Terre.

Les yeux de la vendeuse étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites, quand le chiffre fut prononcé « 300 Kilos ?! » Répéta-t-elle choquée et surprise « Tu plaisante, j'espère ! »

« Non, je veux m'entrainer avec. C'est possible, s'il vous plait ? »

Elle réajusta ses lunettes et entra dans une pièce se trouvant derrière elle.

« Attends un peu. » Dit-elle, refermant la porte.

…

…

Presque une demi-heure passa, pendant laquelle Gohan resta planté au milieu de la boutique vide à penser. Il se demandait comment sa vie provisoire en tant que Ninja se passerait. A l'époque, les ninjas signifiaient pour lui des personnes vêtus en noir et se déplaçant dans l'ombre, maniant des shurikens et des kunais… Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il en rencontrerait réellement, et encore moins en devenir un.

La chose positive avec le fait d'être un Ninja, c'est qu'il pouvait s'entrainer constamment sans qu'on ne l'on empêche. Il se rappelait que même après la mort de son père, sa mère voulait qu'il continu d'étudier dans l'espoir de devenir un grand savant, un jour. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté son foyer quelques années plus tard : pour se préparer aux prochaines attaques des cyborgs et aider ses amis.

Cependant, sa mère lui manquait beaucoup : après tout, elle ne voulait que son bien-être… Une fois de plus, il blâmait les cyborgs pour ça, ce qui le motivait à les abattre encore plus.

Finalement, après une bonne attente, la vendeuse revint dans la boutique « Viens me dire si tu es satisfait du travail. Mais je te préviens : c'est VRAIMENT lourd, donc si tu vois que tu as surestimé tes capacités, je réduirai le poids. »

Gohan suivit la propriétaire dans la pièce où elle était entrée plus tôt. C'était évidement la salle de couture où la vieille femme préparait les vêtements qu'elle vendait par la suite. Il y avait aussi toutes sortes de matériaux sur les étagères de la salle : des tissus de toutes couleurs, des métaux et même quelques outils de forges.

« Voici ta cape. » Dit-elle en montrant le nouveau vêtement du Saiyan. Il s'en approcha et la pesa en essayant de la soulever : elle était très lourde, comme il la voulait. En plus, elle ressemblait vraiment à celle de Piccolo, sauf qu'elle couvrait ses bras, en plus.

« J'avais ce modèle en stock : tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'était de rajouter une quantité impossible de poids pour arriver au poids que tu voulais. Je doute que tu puisses la soulever de terre… » Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant le guerrier prendre la cape et l'enfiler comme si de rien n'était.

« Merci m'dame ! Combiens je vous dois ? »

« Six… Milles… Ryôs… » Dit-elle, bouche bée : elle qui croyait que sa vue ne pouvait pas s'affaiblir…

' _Alors c'est ça leur monnaie… D'où je viens, on avait les Zénnis.'_ Gohan fouilla dans sa poche et pris l'argent que le Hokage lui avait donné : Il avait un total de 10000 Ryôs ! Il paya la vendeuse et sortit de la boutique où il retrouva un Naruto à moitié endormi qui s'était adossé au mur du magasin.

« Hé, je suis de retour ! » Le blondinet sursauta. Apparemment, il s'apprêtait vraiment à s'endormir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps… » Ses yeux brillants s'arrêtèrent sur la cape de son ami « Cooooool… »

Soudain, un petit bruit fut entendu.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda le Saiyan, regardant ses alentours.

« Héhéh, je crois que c'était mon estomac. » Dit le garçon avec les moustaches de félin.

Puis, un ENOOOORME bruit fut entendu.

« Ah, je crois que ça c'était le mien… » Dit le chef otaku l'autre garçon avec son rire héréditaire.

« Je sais ! Allons chez Ichiraku ! »

« Ichiraku ? »

« Oui ! C'est le stand à Ramen du vieux Teuchi ! » Dit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Youpi ! C'est parti pour les Ramen ! » Cria-t-il _'Je vais enfin manger des Ramen avec un ami.'_

…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à être arrivés devant un stand : l'un de ces stands traditionnels qui ne sont séparés de l'extérieur que par un rideau et qui avait un comptoir avec plusieurs chaises devant. En entrant, ils furent accueillis par un homme d'âge mure et aux yeux bridées. Il portait un chapeau de chef cuisinier et un tablier blanc.

« Salut, Naruto. Tu viens manger des Ramen, non ? » Il remarqua la présence de Gohan avec le farceur et sourit, l'air content « Oh, tu viens avec un ami ? Pour fêter ça, prenez autant de Ramen que vous voudrez, c'est gratuit. »

« Génial ! Merci Teuchi ! » A dire vrai, le cuistot était content de voir Naruto avec un ami : lui et sa fille, Ayame, faisaient parti des rares villageois qui traitaient le jeune Uzumaki normalement. Ils le considéraient même comme étant leur 'meilleur client habituel', et le laissaient à certaines occasions manger chez eux gratuitement. Et aujourd'hui, c'était spécial : Naruto avait enfin un ami avec lui.

Ils prirent place devant le comptoir et Teuchi plaça un bol de Ramen devant chacun d'eux. Sans plus tarder, ils s'emparèrent de leurs baguettes et commencèrent à manger leurs nouilles à grandes vitesse.

' _Ce gamin a un appétit aussi vorace que celui de Naruto…'_ Le chef pensa, regardant le Saiyan tout en préparant plus de bols de nouilles.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table fut encombrée par des bols vides : cinq étaient superposés près de Naruto et pas moins de quinze près de Gohan… qui était en train de vider un seizième bol ! Le chef et le blondinet le regardèrent avec stupeur alors qu'il mangeait avec le même appétit du début de son repas.

' _Et moi qui croyais être le plus grand mangeur de Ramen…'_ Pensa Naruto qui s'était fait détrôné de son titre de dévoreur de nouilles.

' _Dire qu'il mange autant que Naruto était un mensonge… IL MANGE BEAUCOUP PLUS ! Je suis vraiment en train de cuisiner gratuitement ?'_ Se lamenta Teuchi qui découvrit l'espace infini que renfermait l'estomac d'un Saiyan.

« A-A-Au faite, petit. Je n't'ai jamais vu dans l'coin. T'es nouveau ici ? » Ce début de discussion initié par le cuistot força Gohan a rapidement avaler les nouilles qu'il avait dans la bouche tout en se frappant le torse pour éviter d'avaler de travers.

« Désolé, m'sieur. Mon nom est Son Gohan, et je suis arrivé à Konoha aujourd'hui. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Gohan. Je suis Teuchi et, comme tu as pu le constater en goutant _'quelques unes'_ de mes nouilles, c'est moi qui fais les Ramen à Konoha. » Dit-il, tout en fixant de nouveau le chaos d'assiettes sur la table.

« Dit, vieil homme. Tu sais pourquoi le ciel était tout sombre c'matin ? » Demanda Naruto qui se rappela le résultat du combat entre Gohan et Garlic Jr. Le Saiyan, qui se rendit vite compte de cela, décida de s'abstenir de la conversation, se sentant un peu embarrassé d'avoir un lien dans cet événement.

« Ah oui, j'l'ai vu. Je me demande ce que ça signifie. Hmm, peut-être que ce sont de mauvais esprits qui viennent nous hanter. » Répondit Teuchi, essayant d'effrayer les enfants « Au faite, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Peindre le monument comme ça n'est pas très recommandé, tu sais ? »

« Je l'ai fais parce que… » Il prit ses baguettes et les pointèrent en direction de l'adulte « Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage à mon tour, et je surpasserai les quatre anciens, dattebayo ! »

Les mots enthousiastes du petit blond firent sourire Teuchi, et intriquèrent le jeune Saiyan.

« Tu veux devenir le prochain chef du village ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le Hokage n'est pas juste le chef du village : c'est aussi le ninja le plus puissant ! »

' _J'avais ressenti une puissance chez le Hokage qui le différenciait des autres personnes du coin, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. »_ Songea l'Hybride quand une voix résonna à l'intérieur du stand.

« Je suis de retour, papa ! » Dit la voix d'une enfant qui venait de derrière l'homme.

« Ah, Ayame. Tu as ramené tout ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant au dessus de son épaule.

« Oui, papa. »

« Viens ici un moment, tu veux bien ? » Il voulait certainement que sa fille lui donne un coup de main pour nettoyer. Il se tourna vers Gohan et lui expliqua « C'est ma fille, Ayame. »

Une fille apparut devant eux elle devait avoir dans les douze ans et avait de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle tenait en queue de cheval et des yeux châtains. Elle portait un tablier et un foulard blancs.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de remarquer les garçons « Ah, salut Naruto et… » Elle regarda Gohan et essaya de le reconnaitre.

« Ayame, voici Son Gohan. Il est nouveau à Konoha. » Présenta son père.

« Oh, enchantée, Gohan-kun. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Euh… Enchanté, Ayame-san. » Répondit Gohan, les joues légèrement colorées. Il faut dire que des filles supposées être de son âge, il n'en a pas vraiment rencontré. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit attiré par des vieilles (n'est-ce pas, TRUNKS, le coureur de mémés ?)

« Dis-moi, tu es rassasié maintenant ? » Demanda Teuchi qui fixait toujours la montagne de bols, ce que Gohan remarqua enfin. Embarrassé du grand nombre de Ramen qu'il avait englouti, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en riant nerveusement.

' _Il est plutôt mignon, pour quelqu'un de l'âge de Naruto…'_ Pensa Ayame en regardant le nouveau venu.

« Bon, Naruto. » Dit le nouveau grand mangeur de nouilles en s'adressant à son ami « Tu peux me montrer un peu plus les lieux ? Surtout l'Académie : je suis curieux de la voir. »

« Oui, allons-y ! »

« Merci pour les nouilles, Teuchi-san ! » Il pencha la tête en signe de remercîment et se leva avec Naruto, quittant le stand de Ramen.

' _Les gamins de nos jours ne sont pas aussi polis… C'est vraiment un ami à Naruto ?'_ Se demanda le cuisinier.

« Heureux que t'ais apprécié le repas ! » Lui répondit-il en le saluant au loin. Lui et sa fille se tournèrent ensuite vers l'armée de vaisselle sale posée anarchiquement sur la table.

' _Polit, mais mange beaucoup… La morale : éviter de fêter quelque chose en la présence de Gohan, sinon je rate une bonne paye.'_

…

Alors que le soleil se couchait, les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers l'Académie des Ninjas, l'endroit qui sera l'école de Gohan dans deux jours. Ca sera la première fois qu'il ira dans une vraie école avec un prof et des camarades. Peut importe ce que les ninjas pouvaient bien apprendre là-dedans, il était très excité d'assister à ses premiers cours.

Sur le chemin, le demi-Saiyan remarqua que beaucoup de passants les regardaient : lui par curiosité, et Naruto avec des yeux emplis de haine et de dégout. Il se rappela alors des paroles du Maitre Hokage.

« Naruto ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les gens ne sont pas contents de te voir ? J'veux dire, tu as peint le Monument du Hokage, mais ça n'est pas une raison de te détester. »

Les femmes qui avaient dit du mal de Naruto la veille passaient par là et firent leur commentaire.

« Encore ce monstre ! » Dit l'une d'elles « Quand il est dans les parages, il faut toujours s'attendre à ce qu'une catastrophe nous tombe dessus. »

A ce moment, Naruto, qui avait eu jusqu'à maintenant une expression joyeuse, commença à montrer de la tristesse. Il baissa la tête et regarda à ses pieds. Il avait le menton qui tremblait, montrant qu'il était au bord des larmes.

« Je n'peux pas l'cachait plus longtemps, non ? » Dit-il « Les gens du village… Ils… Ils me détestent depuis toujours, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! »

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils ont toujours été comme ça avec toi ?! » S'indigna le Saiyan.

« Oui, où que j'aille je suis traité de montre ou je me fais ignoré. C'est pour ça que j'ai peint le monument je voulais leur montrer que j'existe ! » Expliqua-t-il, levant la tête et remplaçant la tristesse dans son regard par de la détermination ardente.

« Et c'est pour ça qu'un jour je deviendrais Hokage ! Ils reconnaîtront tous ma force, dattebayo ! » Cria-t-il de façon à ce que tout le monde autour puisse l'entendre, ce qui marcha, puisque tous se retournèrent vers lui, avant de retourner à leurs occupations précédentes.

Gohan le fixa, puis il sourit.

' _Naruto Uzumaki… Une chose est sûre, c'est que tu as de la détermination et de l'énergie à en revendre… Tu me fais penser à Trunks'_ Pensa-t-il.

« Et si je t'aidais à devenir plus fort ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« T'es sérieux ?! »

« Oui, on est amis, non ? » Ces mots eurent un impact non négligeable sur le mal-aimé : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le considérait ainsi.

« Bon. » Dit l'Hybride « Où est l'Académie ? On s'en rapproche ? »

« O-Oui, la voilà ! » Il pointa du doigt un bâtiment se situant en dessous du Monument du Hokage et tout près du bureau du chef de Konoha. Il y avait d'ailleurs le kanji pour le mot 'feu' inscrit dessus (火). Ils s'en approchèrent.

« Waouh ! Alors c'est ça l'Académie ? Elle toute proche du bureau du Hokage. C'est immense : je pari que ça doit être génial d'étudier là-dedans avec ses professeurs et ses camarades. » Dit le Saiyan impressionné, ce qui fit tomber son ami de façon comique avec les jambes vers le haut.

« Mais tu plaisantes ! Ca, GENIAL ?! C'est l'enfer, oui : une fois dedans, tu es condamné pour six heures d'enfermement. SIX HEURES DE COURS, DATTEBAYO ! »

« Mais c'est bon d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, non ? » Protesta Gohan qui avait gardé son raisonnement d'apprenant modèle.

« Oué, tu veux dire ennuyeux, non ? Attends un peu d'y être et tu verras. » Inutile de dire que sur ce point là, ils ne s'entendront jamais. La lumière du soleil s'affaiblissait de plus en plus : la nuit allait tomber.

« Il se fait tard, on devrait peut-être rentrer, tu n'trouves pas ? » Dit le brun, voyant le soleil disparaitre au loin, derrière les montagnes, sous le ciel rouge du crépuscule qui laissait déjà apparaitre quelques étoiles.

« Tu habite où, au faite ? »

« D'après ce que m'a dit le Maitre Hokage, mon nouvel appartement se trouve en face du tien. » Cette information fit sourire le blondinet d'un large sourire sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Ca c'est génial ! » Ainsi, ils prirent le chemin du retour vers leurs appartements, tout en parlant de choses divers et variées comme : les hobbies de Naruto à Konoha, les Ramen, leurs professeurs qui se nommait Iruka, les nouilles, la prochaine farce de Naruto… Et aussi d'Ichiraku.

…

Lorsqu'ils furent rendus, il faisait déjà presque nuit-noire : les rues étaient éclairées par des lampadaires et les gens rejoignaient leurs domiciles. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble et grimpèrent quelques marches avant que Naruto ne s'arrête.

« Voilà ! Je vis ici ! » Annonca-t-il en montrant sa porte. Gohan se tourna vers celle d'en face.

« Et je suppose que je vis là. Merci, Naruto. » Dit-il en cherchant dans sa poche la clef de sa nouvelle demeure.

« Pas d'quoi. A demain ! »

« Bonne nuit ! » Ils se quittèrent et rejoignirent leurs appartements respectifs.

…

Gohan entra dans son appart et ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant. Il tâtonna ensuite le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

Quand il le trouva, il alluma la lumière et pu enfin examiner la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : Il y avait une cuisinière devant lui avec tout le nécessaire pour se préparer à manger. Mais, n'excellant en aucun cas dans l'art culinaire, ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose, sauf le frigo où il pourrait garder ses aliments et ses boissons au frais.

Il y avait au milieu de la pièce une petite table carré avec quatre chaises et un simple vase vide au-dessus. Il remarqua ensuite deux portes : la plus proche était à sa droite, et l'autre était en face de lui, juste à coté de la cuisinière.

Il commença par ouvrir la porte la plus proche et regarde ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Il y avait devant lui ce qui semblait être une petite salle de bain avec un lavabo, une douche… et le trône.

Il ferma la porte et décida d'aller voir la dernière pièce qui se révélait être la chambre. Evidement, elle était petite, mais il y passera certainement la plupart de son temps à la maison à se reposer/dormir et à réviser. Il y avait bien sûr un lit, un bureau qui lui servira au cas où il a quelque chose à écrire, un réveil près de son lit, une armoire et une étagère sur laquelle il pourra placer des livres plus tard.

' _Donc je vivrai là pour le moment, hin ?'_ Pensa-t-il. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur cette planète.

' _Bien, maintenant au lit.'_ Et ainsi, il retira sa cape et la plaça doucement sur le sol en bois, près de son lit. Il enleva son kimono orange et ses bottes et les plaça dans l'armoire, éteignit toutes les lumières et s'allongea sur le lit, essayant de récupérer des évènements de la journée (le combat contre Garlic Junior, la rencontre avec le Hokage et Naruto…)

(Le Rêve de Gohan)

 _~Recommandation de Musique: The monster freeza vs the legendary super saiyan~_

Gohan marchait dans les rues d'une grande ville, peuplé d'habitants qui se déplaçaient un peu partout. Ca ressemblait à une journée normale dans le coin : les bâtiments immenses autour de lui, le ciel bleu au-dessus, le brouhaha que fessaient les gens et les véhicules…

Alors que le marchait, il remarqua que plus il avançait, plus les bruits diminuaient et moins de foules il y avait.

…

Il continuait malgré lui à marcher, marcher. Maintenant, tout son environnement avait changé de la ville active à un espace lugubrement vaste : les bruits et les personnes avaient complètement disparus, il commençait à remarquer de grandes fissures sur le sol et sur les bâtisses. Le ciel bleu était désormais recouvert de sombres nuages épais.

 ***BOOM***

Subitement, le silence perturbant fut rompu par une énorme explosion qui se produisit devant lui, faisant trembler la terre à cause du choc violent. Gohan ferma les yeux, tentant de se protéger de cette explosion.

Quand il les rouvrit il était entouré d'un chaos total : presque tous les buildings de la ville s'étaient effondrés et l'endroit était plongé dans les flammes. Le bruit de la foule revint à ses oreilles, mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas le brouhaha actif de discussions, c'étaient des cris de panique et d'effroi.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit un corps sans vie, allongé au sol. Il s'en approcha, traversant les routes démolis devant lui, et une fois assez proche, il put reconnaitre la personne se trouvant à ses pieds.

« Yamcha-san ! » Appela-t-il, s'agenouillant devant son cadavre. Il tenta de le secouer, de l'appeler, mais aucune réponse ne sortit du corps ensanglanté du terrien : il était… mort.

L'Hybride releva la tête, mais il vit en face de lui…

« Tenshinhan-san ! Krillin-san ! » Ses deux compagnons chauves étaient eux aussi à terre, couverts de sang et de brûlures. Gohan se dressa au milieu de cette vision cauchemardesque, paralysé, impuissant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix attire son attention.

« Ne reste pas planté là, à ne rien faire, fils de Kakarot ! » Cette lui était bien trop familière, même après toutes ces années.

« V-Vegeta-san… » A sa droite, un homme avec des cheveux noirs hérissé vers le haut et des yeux de la même couleur se dressait. Il portait une tenue endommagé qui se composait d'une combinaison bleue en-dessous d'une armure, de gants et de botes blanches.

« Tu fais parti des Saiyans : une race fiers guerriers ! Bats-toi dignement ! » En prononçant ces mots, il fut enveloppé d'une aura doré, ses yeux devinrent verts et ses cheveux se hérissèrent d'avantage et devinrent blonds. Il vola à toute vitesse au travers de la barrière de flammes devant eux.

Des bruits de coups violents entrant en collision et d'explosions firent écho, puis un cri final suivit de sons de plusieurs vagues d'énergies attinrent les oreilles du demi-Saiyan… le silence régna de nouveau suite à cela.

Gohan usa de son KI pour aller au-delà des flammes ardentes qui lui bloquaient la route. Il pénétra dans le lieu dévasté où Vegeta avait combattu, mais il ne restait plus rien du Prince Saiyan, ni de son adversaire : juste des cratères qui prouvait que la bataille avait eu lieu.

« Gohan ! » Appela une autre voix connue au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et vit une personne à la peau verte qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Piccolo-san ! » Il se concentra et vola jusqu'à lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du Namek, quelque chose apparut devant lui, lui barrant la route et l'empêchant de progresser. La 'chose' en question qui se dressait en face de son visage était un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules. Son apparence et son accoutrement ne firent pas de doute quant à son identité aux yeux du garçon qui sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

« C-17 ! » Cria-t-il avec rage.

« Content que tu t'en souviennes, Son Gohan. » Se moqua-t-il avec beaucoup d'ironie dans sa voix.

L'enfant essaya immédiatement de placer un coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire avec son unique bras, mais le coup fut aisément esquivé par le Cyborg.

« T'es un peu lent, aujourd'hui ! » Ria l'humain artificiel. Le Saiyan essaya un autre coup, mais il n'eu pas plus d'effet que le précédent. Puis, il déchaina un enchainement de coups de poings et de pieds, tous esquivés/parés sans effort.

' _Maudit sois-tu…'_ Pensa-t-il, s'éloignant de son ennemi pour reprendre son souffle.

« Déjà fatigué ? Je me demande si Son Goku aurait tenu plus longtemps, s'il était resté en vie, cela dit. » Soudain, l'Hybride vit quelque chose tomber de haut. En regardant mieux, la chose se révélait être son mentor qui à été vaincu par C-18.

« PICCOLO-SAAAAAN ! » Il fonça à pleine vitesse pour rattraper son maitre qui était sur le point de s'écraser, ignorant le cyborg numéro 17.

' _J'arrive !'_ Il tendit sa main pour rattraper le Namek. Sa vitesse lui permettait de le rattraper _'Je le tiens !'_

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tenir son kimono violet…

 ***BOOM***

… Une boule de KI frappa l'extra-terrestre vert de plein fouet, explosant à son contact. L'explosion propulsa Gohan en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir. Il vit un nuage de fumée massif qui enveloppait l'endroit où il avait vu son maitre pour la dernière fois. Le corps en émergea par la suite, tournoyant sur lui-même avant de s'écraser dans un bâtiment qui s'effondra sur lui. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui…

« Non… » L'élève ne pouvait pas y croire. Désespéré, il tenta de voler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à l'endroit où son mentor était tombé. Mais, au lieu de s'approcher, il avait l'impression de s'éloigner de son emplacement, comme aspiré par un trou noir invisible.

Bientôt, il fut assez loin pour voir la ville entière rétrécir petit à petit devant lui alors qu'il s'éloignait. Puis, il vit aussi la Terre depuis l'espace.

Même dans le vide, il pouvait entendre les rires sadiques des Cyborgs qui représentaient une torture pour ses oreilles.

« Non… Non ! » Hurla-t-il.

 _~Arrêtez la musique~_

(Le Rêve de Gohan Prend Fin)

« NON ! » Gohan se réveilla brusquement de son cauchemar couvert de sueurs froides et à bout de souffle. Il s'assit sur son lit, reprenant un rythme de respiration régulier ainsi que ses esprits. C'était vrai : il était dans ce village appelé Konoha, loin de sa planète… Loin des Cyborgs qui détruisaient sûrement plus de vie alors qu'il dromait. Il fixa le réveil devant lui et lu qu'il était 1 heure du matin.

' _MERDE !'_ Il se leva, ouvrit son armoire, prit ses bottes et les enfilèrent, ne prenant ni sa cape, ni son kimono. Il se précipita hors de son appartement, à l'extérieur du village. Où allait-il ? Le plus loin possible : il voulait être seul pour un moment.

…

Quand il arriva devant les portes de Konoha, il constata que celles-ci étaient closes : évidement, la sécurité était renforcée de nuit, pour permettre aux gardiens de se diviser les rondes pour gagner un peu de repos. Il chargea son énergie en douceur, s'assurant que personne ne put le voir, puis s'envola, planant au-dessus des murs du village.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'en réalité, quelqu'un l'avait vu d'assez loin, à l'aide d'une boule de cristal. Mais heureusement, la personne n'était pas malveillante.

' _Gohan ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?'_

…

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de voler, il était au-dessus de la cascade sur laquelle il avait rencontré le Hokage. Il décida d'atterrir là.

' _Je… Je dois devenir plus fort à tout prix ! Ils me le paieront !'_ Déterminé, il était prêt à tout pour vaincre les Cyborgs et les tuer – ou plutôt, les démolir ! A cause d'eux, il avait perdu tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui… Du moins, c'était l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement qui lui faisait penser ça.

Il commença à concentrer son énergie dans son corps, ensuite il la divisa en deux et…

« Hnnn… YAA ! » Il fut enveloppé d'un tissu d'aura dorée qui le recouvrit complètement.

Subitement, on assista à l'apparition d'un deuxième Gohan : c'était une copie parfaite du premier, si bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer l'un de l'autre.

Le Saiyan se regarda dans les yeux, puis tous deux firent un grand pas en arrière, prenant leur posture de combat.

« IL ME LE PAIERONT ! » Hurla-t-il, lui et son double se fonçant dessus à pleine vitesse, chacun préparant un coup.

…

…

Après plusieurs minutes d'assauts répétés, l'Hybride était toujours dans les airs, à peine vivant. Il était couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Il venait tous juste de mettre à terre son sosie qui avait disparu par la suite, lui redonnant ses pouvoirs et ses douleurs.

Durant le combat, il tenta de ses transformer à maintes reprises en Super Saiyan, mais il semblait incapable d'user de cet atout. Il remarqua aussi qu'il se fatiguait beaucoup trop vite, probablement à cause de ce corps enfantin.

« Je… Je dois… Devenir… » Sa vue s'affaiblissait et il sentait comme si sa tête pesait une tonne sur ses épaules. Il se débattit pour rester conscient, mais il succomba vite à ses blessures et s'effondra sur le sol, créant un cratère à l'endroit de sa chute.

La zone autour de lui portait de nombreuses traces de son déchainement : des arbres abattus, de la terre répandue partout ainsi que des cratères de toutes tailles… Et Son Gohan dans un piteux état.

Puis de nul part, une ombre surgit de la forêt et se dirigea vers le corps immobile du garçon.

' _Quelle force incroyable… Comment s'est-il fait ça ? Il ne me disait donc pas toute la vérité, tout à l'heure.'_ Pensa l'homme qui n'était autre que Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Troisième Hokage.

Il souleva l'Hybride et partit, l'emportant avec lui.

' _J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir recours à ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix si veux connaitre toute l'histoire.'_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de cette très longue attente, mais la motivation m'a fait défaut et je préfère ne pas écrire à contre-cœur.**_

 _ **Ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu la version anglophone se sont sûrement rendus compte d'une chose ici : le Hokage ne sait pas encore que Gohan est à moitié Saiyan, mais il le découvrira prochainement, donc ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas un oubli.**_

 _ **Sinon, dans le chapitre précédent, je vous ai déjà demandé de choisir quel équipe Gohan devra intégrer : l'équipe Kakashi (comme dans la version anglaise), l'équipe Kurenai, l'équipe Asuma ou l'équipe Gai. Je vous demande une nouvelle fois vos avis (argumentés, si possible) pour savoir dans quelle team Gohan sera : vous avez le choix et le temps de le faire.**_

 _ **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**_


End file.
